Batas
by GrandpaGyu
Summary: Kau tahu batas ? Sebuah garis pemisah ? Bagiku batas lebih dari itu, Batas adalah keegoisan yang menghancurkanku secara perlahan WARNING : FEMALE NARUTO & REMAKE CERITA & CHAPTER 8 DAN CHAPTER 9 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1 : Awal Cerita Kita

**Batas**

 **Shiroi Kage's Project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Mature**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ItaFemNaru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kau tahu batas ?**

 **Sebuah garis pemisah ?**

 **Bagiku batas lebih dari itu,**

 **Batas adalah keegoisan yang menghancurkanku secara perlahan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab I [ Awal Cerita Kita ]**

Naruto berjalan sendiri melewati ribuan orang yang berlalu lalang. Kaki kecilnya masih berjalan lurus tanpa takut akan terbawa arus orang-orang dewasa yang ada disekitarnya. Langit sudah berubah gelap. Dia sudah sangat terlambat untuk jam pulang. Salahkan Kakashi _-sensei_ yang tanpa perasaan menghukumnya membersihkan seluruh toilet sekolah sepulang sekolah, padahal dia tidak bersalah, hanya karena mulut munafik si kakak kelas tidak tahu diri itulah yang membuat Naruto seperti ini, memutar balikkan fakta. Pandai sekali dia. Jika mengingat kembali, semua ini berawal saat Gaara –sahabat Naruto diganggu –dirape oleh kakak kelas yang Naruto tahu bernama Hidan. Naruto yang tidak sengaja melihatnya, langsung menyeret Gaara pergi. Hal itulah yang membuat Hidan naik darah, dia mendorong Naruto hingga jatuh menghantam dinding sekolah. Gaara membolakan matanya saat mendengar suara _'Bugh'_ yang cukup keras saat punggung kecil Naruto berhantaman langsung dengan dinding. Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak menunjukkan raut kesakitan, wajahnya masih sama –datar. Sepasang sapphirenya justru memandang Hidan dengan pandangan polosnya. Membuat urat kemarahan tercetak jelas di wajah Hidan. Saat dia akan memukul Naruto, tiba-tiba –

 _'Byur'_

Tangannya secara spontan berhenti diudara saat cairan lengket berwarna putih itu menyembur tepat di wajahnya.

"Maaf, tanganku terpeleset. Ayo Gaara kita pergi."

Tanpa menunjukkan rasa bersalah Naruto langsung berlalu begitu saja, dia membuang sekotak susu yang tadi dia gunakan untuk menyemprot wajah Hidan di tempat sampah yang dilewatinya.

"Ah susu pagiku terbuang percuma."

Dia berkata dengan nada polosnya. Sedangkan Gaara hanya menggeleng tidak percaya. Diam-diam dia memandang punggung Naruto. Berharap tidak ada tulang punggungnya yang bergeser akibat kejadian tadi.

"Jangan membahayakan dirimu seperti itu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. Tidak peduli.

"Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Aku laki-laki ingat?"

Naruto mengangguk, dia memandang Gaara dengan pandangan polos yang memang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Sedangkan Gaara yang dilihat seperti itu hanya mendengus geli. Melihat wajah datar Naruto, justru seperti melihat wajah kucing yang akan dibuang oleh majikannya.

"Aku malu kalau harus dibela oleh perempuan, dimana harga diriku."

Naruto memegang kedua bahu Gaara. Pandangannya berubah tajam. Aura kemarahan jelas keluar dari tubuh mungilnya. Walaupun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Tetap saja datar.

"Kenapa diam saja?"

Gaara mengerutkan kening. Tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Naruto. Hening sebentar, hingga akhirnya Gaara menggeleng mantap.

"Kau tahu, laki-laki itu berbicara dengan tinjunya. Jadi itu bukan masalah besar !"

Naruto mengerjabkan matanya. Dia memandang dua kancing seragam Gaara yang terbuka. Ada bekas keunguan di leher Gaara. Hal yang membuatnya bingung, dia tidak pernah tahu ada orang yang meninju tepat dileher. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, itu jelas _kissmark_. Kakak kelas sialan, lain kali Naruto akan memastikan mereka menginap di rumah sakit satu bulan penuh. Berani sekali mereka memberikan tanda kepemilikan di leher Gaara.

"Dia menciummu."

Kedua jade Gaara membola. Badannya bergetar hebat saat mendengar nada datar Naruto saat mengatakannya. Runtuh sudah pertahanannya. Tubuhnya jatuh merosot. Diikuti pandangan Naruto yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Maaf, harusnya aku bisa lebih kuat."

 _Puk_

Naruto menepuk pucuk kepala Gaara, mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Bahu Gaara semakin bergetar, tapi tidak ada isakan yang keluar dari bibir ranumnya.

"Menjijikkan. Kenapa mereka memandangku dengan pandangan seperti itu?"

Tanya Gaara entah pada siapa. Naruto tidak menyahut, dia kini sudah duduk berjongkok dihadapan Gaara, mengawasi apapun yang dilakukan oleh teman baiknya itu.

"Apa salahku Naruto ?"

Tanya Gaara sambil memandang tepat di mata sapphire Naruto. Si pirang mengerjapkan matanya. Dia memandang Gaara lama. Menganalisis apa yang salah dari fisik Gaara. Ah ketemu!

"Kau terlalu imut."

Sahut Naruto dengan polosnya. Dia mengatakannya seolah apa yang dikatakannya adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Sementara Gaara hanya meringis ngeri mendengar komentar Naruto tentangnya. Memang sih Gaara itu imut, sangat malah. Tapi ini juga bukan keinginannya, salahkan gen ibunya yang terlalu kental sehingga dia bisa memiliki wajah dan fisik seperti ini –badan kecil dan wajah bulat. Tapi seimut apapun Gaara, dia masih menyukai perempuan cantik yang menarik perhatiannya. Bukan pada sekumpulan seme yang selalu menatap lapar kearahnya. Mengerikan.

.

.

.

 _'Prang'_

Belum sempat Naruto memutar kenop pintu, dia mendengar suara barang pecah dari dalam rumahnya. Mengangkat bahu, dia lalu membuka pintu rumah dan masuk kedalam. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli saat melewati seorang laki-laki yang sedang membanting setiap barang yang dilihatnya. Pasti dia mabuk lagi. Lihat bagaimana surai ravennya yang tergerai acak-acakan, juga wajahnya yang memerah. Dasar laki-laki tidak berguna. Pandangan Naruto terhenti pada seorang perempuan yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa?"

Perempuan itu memandang Naruto dengan air muka penuh kecemasan. Menampilkan garis-garis tak kasat mata di kening dan kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa baru pulang?"

Perempuan itu memegang kedua baju Naruto. Matanya berkilat khawatir.

"Kakashi- _sensei_ menghukumku. _Kaa-san_ juga kapan pulang?"

Perempuan itu membolakan kedua matanya. Tidak senang mendengar ucapan Naruto. Naruto sempurnanya dihukum. Pasti ada yang salah.

" _Kaa-san_ baru saja datang tapi kau tidak ada di kamar. Tapi kenapa kau dihukum? apa kau berbuat kesalahan?"

Naruto menggeleng. Perempuan itu mengerutkan kening tidak suka. Jika tidak bersalah kenapa dia dihukum.

"Bukankah _Kaa-san_ sudah mengatakannya ?"

Naruto mengangguk. Bosan juga sebenarnya mendengarkan ceramah ibunya yang selalu saja memaksanya untuk menjadi anak yang sempurna.

"Selalu menjadi yang nomor satu, jangan berbuat kesalahan, jangan menunjukkan kelemahan."

Perempuan itu mengangguk puas. Dia membelai rambut Naruto sayang. Naruto adalah anak yang baik dan penurut. Hanya dia lahir di keluarga yang tidak tepat. Karena itulah perempuan itu menanamkan tiga hal itu di benak Naruto. Agar dia tidak merasa iri dengan teman-temannya yang memiliki keluarga yang lebih harmonis dari keluarganya. Dia ingin Naruto tidak malu dengan kondisi keluarga mereka yang sangat jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

"Apa ayah mabuk lagi ?"

Kushina –nama wanita itu mengangguk. Dia melirik kearah suaminya yang masih memasang wajah murka, dia duduk sambil memandang pecahan barang yang menjadi pelampiasan rasa marahnya.

"Dia memang selalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Pasti dia kalah lagi."

Naruto ikut memandang ayahnya yang memang terlihat seperti seorang pecundang yang baru saja kalah dari permainan. Apa dia tidak bisa lebih menghargai orang lain atau setidaknya dirinya sendiri. Tidak baik jika dia selalu pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu. Apa kata tetangga. Ah Naruto lupa, bahkan disini mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki tetangga. Hanya ilalang tinggi yang mungkin akan menjadi tetangga mereka, mengingat terpencilnya lokasi rumah yang mereka tempati.

"Istirahatlah, kamu pasti lelah. Kaa-san akan menyiapkan makan malam. Tunggulah dikamar."

Naruto mengangguk. Dia masuk kedalam kamar. Pandangannya langsung terpaku pada gambar yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya. Dia berjalan mendekat. Melihat gambar ayah, ibu dan dirinya sendiri sedang tersenyum bahagia. Keluarga yang harmonis. Tapi sayang, itu hanya angan-angan yang seharusnya menjadi hal yang terlarang untuk dia bayangkan. Mustahil.

"Naruto makananmu sudah siap."

Naruto segera bergegas berganti baju dan keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Naruto sarapan sendiri. Dia menyiapkan ramen instan yang selalu ada di lemari dapur. Ayahnya masih tidur, entah kapan dia akan bangun dan bersikap seperti ayah normal lainnya. Sedangkan ibunya sudah pergi sejak pagi-pagi buta karena ada _meeting_ di kantornya. Sebagai seorang sekretaris perusahaan ibunya memang dituntut untuk selalu datang di jam-jam yang tidak dapat ditentukan. Darimana peraturan itu berasal juga Naruto tidak tahu. Pekerjaan apa yang menyebabkan ibunya harus dipanggil dini hari seperti semalam. Tidakkah mereka tahu ibunya juga membutuhkan istirahat. Belum lagi kalau harus menemani atasannya keluar kota, ibunya bisa pergi paling cepat tiga bulan. Selalu seperti ini. Naruto hanya menyantap makanannya dalam diam. Dia masih tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Sampai matanya memandang sang ayah yang baru saja keluar dari kamar, dia masih tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Dia hanya memandang datar sang ayah yang sekarang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Buatkan satu juga untukku."

Naruto tidak menyahut. Dia masih menikmati ramen miliknya. Walaupun dia bingung, tidak ada aroma _alcohol_ yang tercium dari ayahnya. Bukankah semalam dia pulang larut dalam keadaan mabuk, bajunya juga bahkan belum berganti. Masih menggunakan kemeja berwarna putih lengan pendek. Hanya bajunya yang bertambah kusut. Sang ayah yang tidak sadar sedang diawasi oleh Naruto tidak juga bersuara setelahnya. Dia ikut memandang Naruto tanpa berkedip.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan ayahmu."

Naruto menghentikan sumpitnya diudara. Dia memandang ayahnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Walaupun ekspresinya masih datar seperti biasa. Tapi sangat terlihat jelas ada pancaran rasa ingin tahu di kedua mata langit musim panasnya.

"Kau sedang membicarakan siapa ?"

Ayahnya tertawa. Dia mengambil sumpit yang tadi digunakan oleh Naruto. Dan memakan sisa ramen Naruto yang masih tersisa setengah.

"Apa kau tidak pernah bertanya? Kenapa warna rambutmu pirang?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, dia memandang ayahnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Memang kenapa dengan rambutnya. Dia berbicara seolah dia bukanlah ayah Naruto. Aneh. Kalau dia bukan ayah Naruto lalu siapa. Atau kenapa dia ada disini. Entah pertanyaan mana yang lebih tepat saat ini. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Perlu kau tahu, semua Uzumaki itu bersurai merah. Dan di keluargaku juga tidak ada yang bersurai kuning. Semuanya bersurai raven sepertiku."

Sang ayah memandang jari kelingking Naruto yang pernah dia patahkan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Apakah masih sakit. Harusnya dia bisa menahan diri. Bukan Naruto yang salah. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak terlibat. Tapi wajahnya yang terlalu mirip dengan _'dia'_ membuat laki-laki itu gelap mata dan melakukan hal diluar akal sehatnya.

"Apakah jari kelingkingmu sudah sembuh ?"

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

.

.

.

Bagi Naruto tidak menjadi masalah dia harus lahir di keluarga seperti ini. Dia tidak membenci ibunya yang telah salah memilih suami. Dia juga berusaha untuk tidak menyalahkan ayahnya yang selalu menghabiskan uang. Dia juga tidak terlalu peduli saat sang ayah membanting barang saat dia marah atau mabuk. Walaupun semua itu didengarnya dari penuturan sang ibu. Tetap saja dia tidak bisa membenci ayahnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Melihat sang ayah akan mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri membuat Naruto geram. Tidak cukupkah dia bersikap egois. Sebenci apapun Naruto padanya, dia juga tidak akan mau melihat ayahnya merenggang nyawa dihadapannya lalu menjadi seorang anak yatim – _hell no!_. Belum lagi ibunya yang sebelumnya sudah berpamitan akan keluar kota selama tiga bulan. Yang berate hanya tinggal mereka berdua disini. Jika laki-laki itu bunuh diri, otomatis Naruto yang akan menjadi saksi utama. Lalu dia harus mengatakan apa. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu alasan pasti kenapa ayahnya mengiris lehernya sendiri dengan pisau dapur.

"Jangan bunuh diri disini. Aku tidak mau membersihkan darahmu."

Ucapan Naruto membuat laki-laki itu tersentak. Dia segera menjatuhkan pisau yang tadi sempat mengiris kulit lehernya. Dia memandang kearah Naruto yang juga memandang kearahnya. Melihat wajah Naruto membuat emosi laki-laki itu naik di level tertinggi. Matanya menggelap. Ada kilatan benci yang ketara dari sepasang onyx miliknya.

"Kau. Semua ini gara-gara kau!"

Desisnya dengan nada rendah.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

Laki-laki itu mendelik tidak suka saat mendengar sahutan Naruto. Berani sekali dia menjawab ucapannya. Tangan besarnya lalu menarik tangan Naruto. Menarik Naruto untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti apapun!"

Naruto tidak langsung menyahut. Dia masih memandang laki-laki itu dengan pandangan datarnya. Sama sekali tidak ada secuilpun rasa takut dari kilatan matanya. Seolah ini adalah hal yang biasa.

"Apa yang tidak aku mengerti ?"

 _Kratak_

Laki-laki itu menekuk jari kelingking Naruto kebelakang. Membuat suara tulang patah yang terdengar menyakitkan. Tapi gadis pirang itu sama sekali tidak menjerit. Dia hanya memandang datar jari kelingkingnya yang terlihat bengkok dengan posisi abnormal.

"Apa kau puas."

Laki-laki itu mundur satu langkah. Dia menatap horror kearah jari kelingking Naruto.

"Maaf."

Lirihnya nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu dalam keadaan mayat saat aku pulang. Ingat itu. Itekimasu."

.

.

.

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

.

.

.

Naruto melirik jari kelingkingnya. Bahkan dia lupa jika dia masih memiliki jari kelingking. Seingatnya setelah laki-laki dihadapannya mematahkan jari kelingkingnya. Tangannya terasa kebas dan akhirnya dia tidak lagi bisa merasakan apapun di jari kelingkingnya.

"Sudah."

Ayahnya mengacak pucuk rambut Naruto gemas.

"Aku heran, kenapa wajahmu datar sekali? Bahkan saat itu aku hampir mati karena khawatir."

Naruto tidak langsung menyahut. Dia masih bingung kenapa sang ayah bisa berubah seperti ini. Apa mungkin dia salah minum obat sebelum tidur. Mungkin saja.

"Kau aneh."

Komentar Naruto membuat laki-laki yang masih menyandang status sebagai ayahnya tertawa lepas. Tawa yang selama ini tidak pernah Naruto bayangkan bisa terlukis pas di wajah ayahnya yang biasanya datar –sepertinya.

"Aku lelah. Mungkin aku akan segera menceraikan ibumu. Asal kau tahu aku bahkan sekalipun tidak pernah menyentuhnya."

Naruto mulai bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan sang ayah. Mungkin Naruto akan mencoba untuk mendengarkan curhat colongan sang ayah kali ini. Tidak adil jika dia hanya membela pada ibunya. Dia harus mendengar dari sudut pandang yang berbeda juga bukan. Mengingat selama ini mereka juga tidak pernah berbicara empat mata seperti ini. Bahkan bertegur sapa juga hampir tidak pernah. Astaga, apa Naruto sudah menjadi anak yang durhaka selama ini.

"Kau bukan ayahku?"

Pertanyaan Naruto yang terkesan _to the point_ itu membuat ayahnya terbatuk karena salivanya sendiri. Mungkin memang seharusnya dia tidak harus menerima tawaran perempuan yang sekarang menyangdang status istri sahnya. Istri, khe bahkan perempuan itu tidak pernah melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri.

"Boleh aku bertanya ?"

Ayahnya kembali membalas dengan pertanyaan, tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Toh, dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Melihat anggukan Naruto, ayahnya kembali bersuara.

"Menurutmu aku ayah yang bagaimana?"

Naruto tersenyum miring. Terkesan meremehkan. Tapi ayahnya sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Kau ayah yang brings*k. Suka menghabiskan uang kaa-san. Ayah brengs*k yang melempar semua barang di rumahku."

Frontal sekali. Laki-laki itu terkekeh. Naruto memang bukan anaknya, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa sifat Naruto sedikit tidak jauh berbeda dengan sifat alami keluarganya. Bermulut tajam.

"Kau percaya kalau itu uang ibumu ?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan polosnya. Ayahnya tertawa melihat anggukan Naruto.

"Asal kau tahu. Ibumu bahkan tidak memiliki uang sepeserpun. Semua barang disini adalah milikku. Termasuk semua barang yang aku banting. Toh, aku juga akan menggantinya dengan yang baru."

Naruto mengerjabkan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan informasi baru yang diterima oleh gendang telinganya. Pasti dia salah dengar.

"Tapi kaa-san bilang Tou-san itu selalu menghabiskan uang kaa-san untuk berjudi."

Sadar atau tidak wajah datar Naruto melunak saat mengatakannya. Menyisakan wajah polos yang sudah lama hilang dari wajah cantiknya.

"Berjudi eh? Apa kau bercanda. Bahkan aku tidak tahu tempat untuk berjudi. Jadi selama ini ibumu menggambarkanku sejelek itu ?"

Anggukan polos Naruto membuat ayahnya tersenyum maklum. Dia masih tidak sadar perubahan mimic muka Naruto yang mulai melunak.

"Ceritakan apa yang tidak aku tahu."

Bukannya menjawab, dia justru meminum jus jeruk milik Naruto tanpa merasa sungkan.

"Ugh. Manis sekali."

Naruto terkikik geli melihat ekspresi menggelikan laki-laki dihadapannya. Dia tidak tahu kalau ayahnya bisa bertingkah sekonyol ini. Hanya karena jus jeruk.

"Aku memang manis."

Sejak kapan juga Naruto menjadi senarsis itu. Ayahnya mendongak saat mendengar suara Naruto yang entah kenapa terasa lebih hidup ditelinganya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu ?"

Naruto kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Tidak."

.

.

.

 **Something bad may not the WORST. It's could be too nice to called the BEAST when he know** **i** **t's** **better for them**

.

.

.

"Kau tahu apa yang membedakan kita dengan makhluk lainnya?"

Naruto menatap tidak suka pada sang ayah yang mengekori Naruto hingga di kamar Naruto. Bahkan ibunya saja tidak pernah berani masuk kedalam kamarnya. Karena memang Naruto tidak suka area pribadinya dimasuki orang selain dirinya. Termasuk ayah dan ibunya.

"Keluar."

Ayahnya tidak bergeming. Dia justru asik mengamati kamar Naruto yang terlihat sangat rapi. Dinding kamar yang penuh dengan gambar-gambar yang ditempelnya secara manual.

"Ini semua gambarmu?"

Naruto menyender di dinding. Tangannya tersilang di depan dada. Dia tidak tahu kalau berhadapan dengan ayahnya bisa membuatnya sekesal ini. Dia bahkan sudah membuang jauh-jauh topeng wajah datar miliknya.

"Kau bisa menjadi pelukis professional."

Ayahnya berjalan mendekati sebuah gambar yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Gambar dirinya, Kushina –istrinya dan Naruto sedang tersenyum bersama. Seperti keluarga normal lainnya.

"Apa kau melepaskan semua ekspresimu di gambar yang kau buat ?"

Naruto tidak menyahut. Suaranya seperti tercekat di leher. Ada perasaan sesak saat ayahnya berhasil menggali satu kebenaran tentangnya.

"Kau tahu. Manusia itu special karena kita memiliki nafsu. Nafsu untuk makan, nafsu untuk berkuasa, bahkan nafsu untuk menunjukkan ekspresi yang mewakili perasaannya. Itu bukan kesalahan, itu memang sifat dasar manusia."

Naruto masih tidak menjawab. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu.

"Padahal dulu kau anak yang periang. Sejak kapan ekspresimu menjadi datar seperti sekarang ?"

Laki-laki itu membelai gambar sang anak dengan tangan bergetar. Tuhan, apa yang sudah dia lakukan sebenarnya.

"Aku bisa menjadi ayah yang baik jika kau mau."

Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto. Dia mengacak gemas pucuk rambut Naruto.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh menunjukkan wajah datarmu dihadapanku. Kalau memang marah kau bisa memakiku, kalau kau sedih kau bisa menangis sepuasmu, kalau memang senang kau bisa tertawa sampai pita suaramu putus. Aku tidak akan melarangnya."

Laki-laki itu mengangkat dagu Naruto. Membuat pandangan mereka bertemu. Laki-laki itu sempat terdiam saat sepasang mata senada musim panas itu memandangnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi aku masih harus berperan sebagai ayah brengsek saat ada ibumu. Anggap saja ini rahasia kecil ayah dan anak. Bagaimana ?"

Kenapa kau masih harus berpura-pura. Ingin sekali Naruto menyahut. Tapi suaranya tidak mau keluar. Ada rasa sesak menyenangkan saat mendengar 'Ayah yang baik' dari ayahnya. Akhirnya hanya anggukan yang Naruto berikan. Dia juga memeluk ayahnya dengan erat. Nyaman, dia tidak tahu kalau memeluk ayahnya akan senyaman ini. Walaupun dia masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tapi dia lega, ayahnya tidak seburuk yang dia lihat selama ini.

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat pukul tujuh pagi Kushina –ibu Naruto pulang. Maka dimulailah drama rahasia ayah anak yang sudah Naruto sepakati dengan ayahnya kemarin. Ibunya datang dengan dengan wajah lelah. Dia langsung berbaring di sofa setelah meletakkan tas kerjanya. Naruto datang dengan nampaan berisi jus jeruk untuk ibunya.

"Terimakasih. Apa ayahmu melakukan sesuatu selama ibu pergi?"

Naruto menggeleng. Dia duduk di hadapan ibunya. Memandangnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"kaa-san membeli baju baru ?"

Kushina –ibu Naruto mengerutkan kening. Bertanya _'kenapa'_ lewat tatapan matanya.

"Kemarin kaa-san menggunakan kemeja hitam."

 _Uhuk_

Kushina terbatuk saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Matanya bergerak gusar.

"Baju kaa-san terkena kopi, jadi ibu membeli baju baru."

 _Brak_

Suara pintu dibanting mengagetkan keduanya. Rupanya sang ayah baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya dengan tenaga kuda. Naruto mengerutkan kening. Jelas ada yang disembunyikan kedua orang tuanya. Apapun itu, Naruto jadi bertanya siapa yang paling tersiksa dari mereka semua, dan hati kecilnya berteriak kencang, mengatakan bahwa ayahnya lah yang selama ini paling menderita diantara mereka. Aneh.

"Nanti malam ibu akan pergi keluar kota selama satu tahun. Jaga diri baik-baik. Kalau ayahmu berbuat sesuatu segera hubungi _kaa-san_."

Kushina pergi bergitu saja. Meninggalkan Naruto yang mencoba untuk menggabungkan potongan puzzle kebenaran yang diberikan kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa _Tou-san_ seburuk itu ?"

Ucap Naruto tanpa sadar. Kushina menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dia menoleh kebelakang.

"Dia sudah mematahkan jari tanganmu. Apa kau tidak trauma ?"

Naruto memandang ibunya dengan pandangan datar andalannya.

"Kalau memang dia seburuk itu kenapa kaa-san menikah dengannya ?"

Kushina berbalik. Berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Bukankah kaa-san sudah pernah bilang ? Kami dijodohkan."

Naruto terkekeh. Dia bukan lagi anak kecil yang bisa dibohongi oleh hal semacam itu. Dijodohkan. Khe, kenapa dulu dia bisa percaya pada ucapan ibunya begitu saja. Itu adalah alasan paling konyol yang pernah terlintas dikepalanya. Memangnya mereka sedang melakukan syuting drama keluarga perjodohan.

"Kalian bisa bercerai. Tidak harus tinggal dengan keluarga seperti ini."

Wajah Kushina memerah. Naruto memandang Kushina tanpa berkedip. Sama sekali tidak takut melihat perubahan air muka ibunya yang mengeras.

 _Plak !_

Kushina menampar Naruto. Terlalu keras hingga pipi kiri Naruto langsung membiru dan darah segar mengalir dari hidung bangir Naruto. Naruto tidak mengeluarkan suara. Dia kembali memandang datar kearah ibunya.

 _Plak !_

Tamparan itu kembali diterima Naruto. Bahkan sekarang tubuh kecilnya terhuyung kebelakang. Hampir saja Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan. Beruntung ada seseorang yang menahan tubuhnya. Dia menoleh kebelakang. Dia melihat ayahnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Mulai sekarang kau tinggal dengan laki-laki brengsek itu! Jangan pernah mencariku !"

Seru Kushina murka. Wajahnya merah padam, nafasnya memburu. Dia lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto masuk kekamarnya. Tidak lama Kushina keluar dengan membawa koper dan pergi begitu saja. Sementara Naruto otaknya mendadak _blank_ saat melihat ibunya melangkah keluar dari rumah. Dia ingin berlari menahan ibuny agar tidak pergi. Tapi kenapa kakinya terasa kaku. Apa yang harus dia lakukan.

.

.

.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan ?"

Laki-laki raven itu menggeleng. Dia masih sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptop miliknya. Sementara Naruto sedang tiduran di kasur laki-laki itu. baru kali ini Naruto masuk kekamar ayahnya. Ternyata kamar ayahnya sangat rapi.

"Apa _Tou-san_ akan meninggalkanku sendiri ?"

Gerakan tangan laki-laki itu terhenti diudara. Dia memutar kursinya menghadap kearah Naruto yang masih memandangi langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu ?"

Naruto menghela nafas. Dia berguling kesamping. Memandang langsung kearah sang ayah yang kini memandangnya tajam.

"Aku bukan anakmu. Kau tidak harus merawatku."

Terdengar tawa renyah dari sang ayah. Naruto baru akan protes, namun suara ayahnya membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Aku memang bukan ayahmu. Bisa dibilang aku memang tidak pernah menjadi ayahmu. Tapi aku tidak mungkin menelantarkanmu begitu saja."

Laki-laki itu berjalan menuju sebuah pintu kayu. Tempat dimana dia menyimpan semua buku kesayangannya.

"Mau masuk kedalam ?"

Mencium aroma tumpukan buku, Naruto langsung mengangguk semangat. Dia berlari menghampiri laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

"Aku sangat suka buku ini !"

Seru Naruto kelewat riang sambil menunjuk sebuah buku bersampul hitam dengan tulisan berwarna emas menyala _. Free_. Kebebasan, hidup tanpa batas. Dari judulnya saja Naruto sudah sangat tertarik untuk membaca isi didalamnya.

"Itu juga salah satu buku favoritku."

Naruto mau tidak mau tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Tidak ada lagi wajah datar yang selama ini melekat pada wajah cantiknya.

"Menurutmu siapa yang lebih bodoh diantara mereka berdua ?"

Tanya laki-laki itu, lembar demi lembar buku yang berada didalam dekapan kedua tangannya terbuka.

"Kadang saat menyukai seseorang kau bisa menjadi sangat bodoh dan konyol. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran laki-laki dibuku ini. Sudah jelas istrinya tidak menghargainya, tapi dia masih saja tetap bertahan. Aku penasaran sebaik apa hatinya."

Laki-laki itu terkekeh. Dia berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto. Meletakkan buku yang dibawanya di lemari buku yang ada disampingnya.

" _For Your Information_ , hatinya sudah tidak berbentuk. Hancur berkeping-keping. Mengetahui istrinya mendesahkan nama laki-laki lain setiap malam, sementara dia sendiri tidak pernah berada diatas ranjang yang sama dengan istrinya. Melihat istrinya mengandung anak laki-laki lain. Dianggap laki-laki brengsek oleh anaknya sendiri. Dia benar-benar bodoh."

Naruto tidak tahu sejak kapan laki-laki itu sudah berada didepannya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di rak buku yang otomatis sekarang mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Kenapa dia tidak menceraikan istrinya ? dia bisa hidup bahagia dengan wanita lain yang lebih baik. Tidak harus bersandiwara seperti itu."

Laki-laki itu menyunggingkan senyum pahit. Seandainya semudah itu jalan ceritanya, mungkin dia juga akan menyerah jauh sebelum semua terjadi. Dan kali ini, sudah terlalu terlambat untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar perasaan laki-laki bodoh itu untuk istrinya."

Naruto berjalan mendekat. Dia meletakkan buku yang tadi menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka. Tangan tan nya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah laki-laki yang selama ini dipanggilnya dengan sebutan ayah.

"Apa sekarang aku masih harus memanggilmu 'Ayah'?"

Laki-laki itu memandang langsung ke mata Naruto. Pandangan mereka terkunci beberapa saat. Hingga tanpa tahu siapa yang memulai bibir mereka saling memaut satu sama lain. Bahkan tangan laki-laki itu sudah menarik Naruto untuk berada dalam pelukannya. Sedangkan kedua tangan Naruto mengalung di leher laki-laki yang sejak kemarin masih dipanggilnya ayah.

"Panggil aku Itachi."

.

.

.

Pagi ini suasana canggung begitu terasa. Mereka –Itachi dan Naruto masih duduk diam di meja makan tanpa menyentuh makanan yang ada dihadapannya, yang sepertinya sudah mulai mendingin. Mengingat sudah setengah jam lamanya mereka duduk seperti patung di meja makan.

"A-aku akan berangkat sekarang."

Cicitan Naruto membuat Itachi mendongak. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu keduanya langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Ada semburat kemerahan yang menghiasi wajah keduanya. Manisnya.

"Makanlah dulu. Aku akan mengantarmu."

Naruto mengangguk kaku. Lalu mulai memakan sarapannya dalam diam. Sedangkan Itachi hanya memandang _gesture_ canggung Naruto yang terlihat menggemaskan untuknya. Walau bagaimanapun secara hukum Naruto itu masih anaknya. Walaupun bukan dirinya yang membuat Naruto ada di dunia ini. Kenapa harus serumit ini.

" Aku akan menceraikan ibumu. Hari ini."

 _Uhuk._

Naruto tersedak. Dia segera meminum air mineral yang ada didepannya. Menenggaknya hingga habis tidak tersisa.

"Lalu kita benar-benar tidak akan memiliki hubungan apapun ?"

Tanya Naruto suara mencicit. Ada perasaan tidak rela jika mengingat sebentar lagi dia tidak akan tinggal satu atap lagi dengan ayahnya.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Kalau tidak tinggal disini, kau akan tinggal dimana ?"

Naruto menggeleng pasrah.

"Ibumu tidak akan bisa membawamu. Kau hanya akan menyulitkan posisinya."

Ada perasaan sakit saat mendengar penuturan Itachi.

"Apa aku beban untuk _kaa-san_ ?"

Itachi menggeleng. Tapi tidak lama dia juga mengangguk kaku.

"Kau tahu, permasalahan orang dewasa itu terlalu kompleks. Jangan mencoba untuk terlibat. Aku tidak mau kau terluka."

Naruto memandang Itachi dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Dari kedua sapphirenya Naruto bisa melihat banyak kesakitan yang selama ini selalu ditimbun Itachi di kedua onyx hitamnya.

"Apa hubungan kita sebenarnya ?"

Itachi menyeruput kopi pahitnya. Dia menimang-nimang jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Naruto.

"Sampai hari ini aku masih ayahmu secara hukum, tapi setelah aku dan ibumu bercerai. Kita akan menjadi orang asing."

Ada rasa senang saat mendengar kata orang asing dari bibir Itachi.

"Baguslah."

Itachi mendelik tidak suka. Baguslah. Jadi dia lebih senang jika mereka menjadi orang asing, begitu.

"Aku bisa menyukaimu."

 _Uhuk._

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu ?"

Naruto menggeleng polos.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

.

.

.

Hari sabtu. Pasangan ayah dan anak –secara hukum itu terlihat asik berjalan bersama di sebuah taman bermain. Hari ini mereka sengaja pergi ke _Disney land_ untuk berlibur bersama. Mungkin ini adalah liburan pertama dan terakhir mereka sebagai ayah dan anak. Besok, status ayah itu tidak akan berlaku lagi. Mengingat besok Itachi dan Kushina resmi bercerai secara hukum.

"Ayo masuk kesana !"

Seru Naruto sambil menyeret Itachi masuk ke rumah hantu. Itachi hanya menurut saat Naruto dengan semangat masuk kedalam lorong goa rumah hantu itu. Awalnya dia bersikap seperti seorang pemberani. Tapi setelah melihat kepala orang tergantung di langit-langit goa, Naruto menjerit histeris sambil memeluk Itachi. Begitu terus sampai akhirnya mereka keluar dari rumah hantu. Bahkan saat diluar, Naruto masih belum mau melepaskan pelukannya. Dia masih memejamkan matanya dengan memasang ekspresi takutnya.

"Hei, kita sudah ada diluar. Kau mau memelukku sampai kapan?"

Tubuh Naruto menegang. Dia mendongak keatas. Melihat wajah Itachi yang memasang mode mesum. Secepat kilat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan membuang wajahnya kesamping. Sial, wajahnya memerah.

 _"Tou-san no baka !"_

Gerutu Naruto dengan bibir mengerucut.

.

.

.

Sampai malam. Mereka sudah menaiki semua wahana. Hingga akhirnya pilihan terakhir mereka ada pada kapal yang disewakan kepada pengunjung yang akan menyebrangi danau buatan. Naruto dan Itachi duduk berhadap-hadapan. Itachi memegang kedua galah di kedua tangannya untuk melajukan perahu itu. Sementara Naruto hanya duduk nyaman tanpa berusaha membantu Itachi mengayuh perahu. Sampai ditengah danau. Itachi menghentikan acara mengayuhnya. Mereka sama-sama mendongak keatas. Melihat langit yang terlihat lebih indah dari biasanya.

"Kau tahu mitos di danau ini?"

Itachi membuka suara. Naruto menggeleng, tanpa berniat mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit.

"Kalau ada sepasang kekasih yang bisa menemukan ikan berwana putih di danau, mereka akan langgeng sampai kakek-nenek."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia menatap Itachi dengan pandangan penuh pengharapan.

"Benarkah ? dimana ikan putih itu ?"

 _Kratak._

Itachi berdiri dan berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto. Membuat perahu yang mereka gunakan berbunyi karena menerima beban tambahan dari tubuh Itachi. Sedangkan Naruto masih diam ditempat. Dia hanya mengawasi apa yang dilakukan Itachi hingga kini Itachi duduk disampingnya.

"Ikan itu hanya muncul setelah sepasang kekasih itu mengungkapkan perasaannya didanau ini. Apa kau percaya mitos konyol itu ?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat.

"Berati seharusnya kau datang bersama dengan laki-laki yang kau sukai. Bukan dengan pria berusia tiga puluhan sepertiku."

Naruto menggeleng. Tidak terima dengan penuturan Itachi yang merendahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Wajahmu masih seperti remaja SMA."

Itachi terkekeh mendengar pujian Naruto, yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa dia awet muda.

 _"Suki desu !"_

Itachi terkejut mendengar pernyataan cinta Naruto yang terasa mendadak. Dia mencoba mencari setitik saja kebohongan di balik dua maniks sapphire Naruto. Tapi nihil. Hanya ada kesungguhan disana.

"Aku lebih tua dua puluh tahun darimu bocah."

Naruto tertawa.

"Aku tidak peduli. _Suki desu Tou-san_ !"

 _Sret_

Itachi langsung menarik tengkuk Naruto. wajah mereka saling berhadap-dahapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Bahkan hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

 _"Boku mo, suki desu Naru-chan."_

 _Cup_

Itachi mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Tidak ada tuntutan disana. Hanya ciuman lembut untuk menyalurkan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

 _Kriet_

"Huaaa!"

Naruto berteriak panik saat perahu yang mereka gunakan oleng. Begitupun Itachi. Dia langsung melihat kebawah, dan kedua onyx nya langsung membola saat melihat hewan yang dikiranya mitos ternyata benar ada di depan matanya.

"Wah, ikan itu benar-benar ada!"

Seru Naruto senang. Dia tertawa saat melihat ikan berukuran besar itu berenang mengintari perahu mereka. Lucunya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Itachi sudah bangun pagi-pagi buta. Dia memilih baju yang menurutnya paling bagus. Hari ini dia akan mengakhiri statusnya sebagai suami, sekaligus akan melamar seseorang yang dia harap akan menjadi istrinya. Dia bahkan menggunakan parfume mahal yang sebenarnya tidak pernah dia gunakan. Tapi hari ini berbeda. Dia harus terlihat mempesona di depan calon mertua. _Khe_ menggelelikan. Bagaimana bisa dia menjadikan mantan istrinya menjadi calon mertuanya. Menggelikan. Tapi ini demi Naruto.

" _Tou-san_ sudah siap ?"

Sapa Naruto saat Itachi baru saja berjalan keruang tengah.

"Panggil aku _nii-san_. Aku bukan ayahmu."

Naruto tertawa mendengar nada merajuk yang membuat Itachi OOC.

"Baiklah, apa kita akan berangkat sekarang _nii-san_ ?"

Itachi mengangguk.

.

.

.

Diruang sidang, Naruto melihat ibunya yang selama kurang lebih setengah tahun ini tidak lagi dilihatnya. Wajahnya semakin terlihat dewasa, tapi tidak bisa melunturkan kecantikan alaminya. Naruto akan menghampiri ibunya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang pria seusia Itachi datang menghampiri sang ibu dan memeluk pinggang ibunya protektif. Siapa pria itu. Tunggu ada yang aneh disini. Kenapa pria itu memiliki surai pirang sepertinya. Jangan bilang –

"Ah, kau sudah melihat ayah kandungmu ?"

Tanya Itachi yang kebetulan melihat Naruto berdiri seperti patung didepannya.

"Dia ayahku ?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Namikaze Minato. Kau pasti pernah mendengar namanya bukan ?"

Kali ini Naruto yang mengangguk.

"Kenapa kaa-san bisa berhubungan dengan laki-laki itu ?"

Itachi menghela nafas. Ada perasaan sakit saat akan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. mau tidak mau dia akan kembali membuka luka lamanya lagi. Walaupun sekarang dia menyukai Naruto, tapi masih tetap ada tempat untuk Kushina di hatinya.

"Tentu saja karena mereka suami istri."

Ucap Itachi dengan nada bergetar.

"Ayah dan ibumu dulu adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi keluarga ayahmu menolak hubungan mereka karena memang Uzumaki dan Namikaze memiliki hubungan yang kurang baik. Ibumu sampai mencoret namanya sendiri untuk bisa bersama ayahmu, tapi sayang keluarga ayahmu masih tidak merestui hubungan mereka. Akhirnya mereka membuat sebuah permainan yang melibatkan aku didalamnya."

Naruto masih setia mendengarkan.

"Ibumu tahu aku menyukainya dan memintaku untuk menikahinya. Tapi kami membuat sebuah perjanjian pranikah. Bahwa aku tidak akan menyentuhnya selama kami menikah. Dan aku juga harus mengakui anak yang nanti akan dikandungnya sebagai anakku. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi kapan lagi aku bisa melihat orang yang aku sukai setiap hari. Akhirnya aku menerima perjanjian itu."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Ada perasaan bersalah pada Itachi saat mendengar apa yang sudah dilakukan ibunya di masa lalu.

"Tapi dia hampir tidak pernah berada dirumah. Setelah aku mencari tahu. Ternyata dia juga menikah siri dengan ayahmu, dan mereka tinggal bersama seperti suami istri sungguhan. Sedangkan aku yang suami sahnya hidup sendiri seperti seorang pecundang."

 _Greb._

Naruto memeluk Itachi. Hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengar cerita Itachi.

"Aku membanting barang seperti orang gila karena aku marah. Istri yang seharusnya melayaniku justru membuka kakinya untuk laki-laki lain. Aku –"

Naruto menepuk pundak Itachi. Berusaha untuk menenangkan.

"Aku tahu."

.

.

.

Suara ketukan palu menjadi akhir untuk permainan mereka. Kushina berjalan menghampiri Itachi dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Terimakasih sudah menjadi suami dan ayah untuk Naruto selama ini. Aku akan mengambil Naruto, dan kau bisa bebas menentukan jalan hidupmu mulai sekarang."

Itachi tidak bergeming. Dia masih berdiri seperti patung dihadapan Kushina.

 _Tap tap_

Minato datang menghampiri Kushina. Dia memandang Itachi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

 _Sret_

Itachi jatuh terduduk di depan Kushina dan Minato yang kini menatap terkejut kearahnya.

"Tolong jangan ambil Naruto."

Suara berat Itachi membuat Kushina dan Minato mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu? dia anakku, wajar jika aku mengambilnya."

Kali ini suara Minato yang terdengar.

"Aku akan menikahi Naruto."

Hening.

Minato menahan nafas. Dia tidak percaya akan mendengar pengakuan jujur Itachi sesaat setelah dia resmi bercerai dari Kushina.

"Brengsek! apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Naruto. Apa kau menidurinya !"

Itachi tidak menjawab. Bibirnya berseringai kejam. Sebrengsek itukah dirinya dimata laki-laki yang selama ini merebut istrinya.

"Apa kau bisu!"

Naruto yang melihat Itachi akan dihajar oleh ayah kandungnya akan berlari membela Itachi, namun Kushina menahannya agar tidak ikut campur. Naruto berusaha memberontak, tapi tenaga Kushina lebih kuat darinya.

"Ya aku menidurinya. Aku tidak bisa meniduri istriku sendiri, wajar jika aku meniduri anaknya. Impas bukan?"

 _Bruk_

Minato memukuli Itachi hingga sudut bibirnya robek. Tidak puas hanya memukul, Minato bahkan menendang ulu hati Itachi hingga Itachi terbatuk darah.

" _Nii-san_. Jangan pukul _nii-san_ !"

Pekik Naruto tidak terima. Dia terus memberontak dari pelukan ibunya. Dan berhasil, dia berlari menghampiri Itachi.

" _Nii-san_ bangun."

 _Uhuk_

Itachi menyentuh pipi kanan Naruto dengan tangan penuh dengan darah.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Itu adalah dua kata terakhir sebelum akhirnya pandangan Itachi berubah gelap dan semuanya terasa ringan. Tidak ada lagi rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Apakah dia sudah mati. Entahlah. Naruto menangis histeris saat Itachi menutup matanya, dia menggoyang tubuh Itachi. Berusaha

membangunkannya. Tapi nihil, Itachi sama sekali tidak merespon. Tuhan, apa memang ini akhirnya.

"Naruto –"

 _Plak_

Naruto menampik tangan Minato yang akan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Pembunuh."

Desis Naruto dengan nada tajam. Dia melihat Itachi lagi, wajahnya sudah berubah pucat dan bibirnya membiru.

 _Cup_

Naruto mencium bibir Itachi untuk terakhir kalinya. Air matanya jatuh saat dia mencium bau amis dari darah Itachi yang terasa asin di indra pengecapnya.

"Aku akan segera menyusulmu. Tunggu aku, _nii-san_."

.

.

.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2 : Kembali pada Kenyataan

**Batas**

 **Shiroi Kage's Project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Mature**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ItaFemNaru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kau tahu batas ?**

 **Sebuah garis pemisah ?**

 **Bagiku batas lebih dari itu,**

 **Batas adalah keegoisan yang menghancurkanku secara perlahan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab II [ Kembali Pada Kenyataan ]**

Gelap. Hanya kegelapan yang menemani Naruto saat ini. Terakhir kali hal yang diingatnya adalah saat Itachi menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Wajah si brengsek bersurai pirang yang sialnya menyandang status sebagai ayah kandungnya. Tidak ada lagi yang diingatnya. Yang dia tahu, saat terbangun dia sudah berada di ruangan hampa tanpa cahaya ini.

"–to, Naruto bangun!"

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sumber suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Seseorang yang telah berhasil merebut tempat spesial di dalam hatinya. Apa dia akan membawa serta Naruto pergi ke alam baka. Entahlah, jika memang benar begitu. Naruto tidak akan segan untuk menerima tawarannya tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali.

"Hei Bangun!"

Naruto melihat ada satu titik cahaya terang berada di hadapannya. Samar-samar dia melihat tangan seseorang terulur kearahnya. Memintanya segera berjalan mendekat. Dengan ragu Naruto berjalan mendekati sumber cahaya tersebut. Ketika telah berdiri tepat dihadapan sumber cahaya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya tertarik masuk kedalam dan kegelapan kembali menyelimutinya. Apa aku mengambil keputusan yang salah?

 _Kedip Kedip_

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya, dia melihat bayangan laki-laki bersurai raven panjang yang juga sedang menatapnya. Wajah laki-laki itu terlihat kabur, membuat Naruto harus mengedipkan matanya lagi hingga akhirnya gambaran laki-laki utu terlihat jelas di kedua netranya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Naruto terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jadi itu semua hanya mimpi, syukurlah. Tidak terkira leganya hati Naruto saat tahu itu semua hanya mimpi.

"Hei, ada ap –"

Kalimat laki-laki itu terpotong saat tangan kecil Naruto terulur dan membelai lembut pipi kanannya. Ekspresi terkejut jelas terlihat di wajah laki-laki tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto justru memasang wajah lega, dia bisa merasakan kehangatan saat dia menyentuh pipi laki-laki raven tersebut. Ini bukan mimpi.

"Ini bukan mimpi kan?"

Laki-laki itu menggeleng. Dia membantu Naruto untuk segera bangun dan segera bersiap-siap.

"Mandilah, kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Persidangannya akan dimulai dua jam lagi."

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk kaku saat laki-laki itu mendorongnya untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Saat laki-laki itu akan menutup pintu kamar mandi, tangan Naruto menghentikannya. Sejenak pandangan mereka bertemu, lalu Naruto mengambil inisiarif untuk berjalan mendekat. Kakinya berjinjit dan –

 _Cup_

Satu kecupan ringan Naruto alamatkan pada pipi laki-laki raven itu. Belum sempat laki-laki itu bereaksi, Naruto sudah lebih dulu berlari masuk kekamar mandi dan segera mengunci pintunya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Itachi _-nii_."

Naruto bukanlah seorang yang pandai bersyukur. Dia memang jarang mengeluh atas apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Tapi dia juga tidak sekalipun menemukan sisi kehidupan yang harus dia syukuri. Semua sisi kehidupannya terkesan pahit untuk diingat. Tapi baru kali ini Naruto sangat bersyukur akan sesuatu. Dia sangat bersyukur saat tahu apa yang terjadi pada Itachi hanya merupakan bagian dari bunga tidurnya. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

Tidak bisa dikatakan seberapa bahagianya Naruto saat melihat wajah Itachi saat dia membuka mata. Dia yang berpikir benar-benar akan kehilangan Itachi sama sekali tidak menyangka jika itu hanyalah mimpi. Hingga kejadian sebelum dia jatuh tertidur berputar jelas di otaknya.

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback ON**

.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari _disney land_ , Itachi dan Naruto menyempatkan mampir ke toko kaset. Mereka berencana untuk membeli dvd film Free dan menontonnya saat sampai di rumah. Free, sebuah film yang diambil dari sebuah novel dengan judul yang sama. Novel yang menjadi list utama novel favorit bagi keduanya. Naruto terus saja memaksa Itachi untuk membeli versi film dan mereka bisa menonton bersama. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Naruto membujuk Itachi, akhirnya Itachi mengabulkan permintaannya. Disini mereka sekarang. Menatap layar televisi layar datar yang berada di ruang keluarga. Sementara keduanya terlihat duduk berdekatan di sebuah sofa dengan beberapa makanan ringan yang berserakan di meja. Naruto menatap setiap scene yang ditampilkan oleh televisinya. Air mata itu mau tidak mau jatuh dari sepasang bola sapphire nya saat melihat sang suami di film itu bersandar di dinding apartemennya, mendengarkan suara desahan istrinya yang menyuarakan nama laki-laki lain.

"Film ini terlalu vulgar, kita matikan saja."

Naruto menahan tangan Itachi yang akan menekan tombol merah di _remote control_. Naruto menggeleng lemah, dia meletakkan _remote control_ itu jauh dari jangkauan Itachi. Tidak ingin mematikan televisi itu tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Ayo menontonnya sampai selesai. Kau sudah berjanji kan?"

Itachi mau tidak mau mengangguk. Onyx nya bergulir kembali menatap layar LCD yang sedang menampilkan scene sang suami yang sedang bercengkrama dengan sang anak untuk pertama kalinya. Ada perasaan hangat di hati Itachi saat melihat suami di film itu memeluk sang anak yang memangis karena telah salah sangka kepadanya.

"Entah disengaja atau tidak. Ceritanya mirip dengan kisah _tou-san_ kan?"

Itachi mengangguk. Walaupun pandangannya masih terfokus pada scene yang ditampilkan di LCD televisinya. Mereka melihat film itu hingga akhir cerita. Namun sayang, akhir cerita di film berbeda jauh dengan yang ada di novel. Jika di novel sang suami akhirnya menemukan kebahagiaannya bersama sang anak. Sedangkan di film, sang suami mati ditangan selingkuhan istrinya saat memperjuangkan cintanya pada sang anak. Miris.

Naruto tidak juga berhenti menangis saat tokoh sang suami mencium kekasihnya -sang anak untuk terakhir kalinya. Bahkan Itachi sendiri bingung harus melakukan apa untuk membuat Naruto berhenti menangis. Akhirnya dengan gerakan kaku, Itachi membawa Naruto kedalam pelukannya dan membiarkan Naruto menangis sampai si pirang jatuh tertidur. Dan itulah awal kenapa Naruto bisa bermimpi tentang Itachi yang pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback end**

.

.

.

.

Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu akan begini jadinya. Nafasnya tercekat saat melihat Itachi jatuh berlutut di depan kedua orang tuanya. Meminta mereka untuk merestui hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Seperti _de javu._

Naruto segera berlari menghampiri Itachi. Si pirang ikut bersimpuh disamping Itachi. Tangan kecilnya menggenggam tangan besar Itachi. Seolah tidak ingin terpisahkan. Ya, dia tidak akan membiarkan Itachi merenggang nyawa dihadapannya.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri!"

Ucapan kasar itu keluar dari mulut Minato -ayah biologis Naruto. Itachi sendiri hanya diam tidak menyahut.

"Maaf tuan, bisakah anda tidak berbicara sekasar itu?"

Minato mendelik tidak suka pada Naruto. Putrinya sendiri kini berpihak pada laki-laki jalang itu. Menggelikan, apa yang sudah dilakukan Itachi sampai Naruto berani membelanya seperti ini.

"Kau pria brengsek. Apa yang kau lakukan pada putriku?"

Minato menarik kerah baju Itachi. Memaksa si raven untuk bertatap muka dengannya. Sementara Itachi sendiri hanya tersenyum miring sambil melirik kearah Naruto yang menatapnya cemas.

"Aku sudah menidurinya, aku tidak bisa meniduri istriku sendiri. Apa salahnya meniduri anaknya?"

Hampir saja sebuah pukulan melayang di wajah tampan Itachi. Jika saja Naruto tidak menahan tangan Minato. Kedua sapphire itu bertemu.

"Jangan menyentuhnya, aku tidak ingat pernah memiliki ayah pengecut sepertimu!"

Naruto melirik kesamping, kearah seorang wanita bersurai merah yang menatapnya dengan emosi berkecamuk di kedua matanya.

"Dan aku sangat malu untuk mengakui kalian sebagai orang tuaku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto duduk disamping Itachi. Memaksa laki-laki tiga puluh tahunan itu untuk ikut pergi bersamanya.

"Ayo pergi Itachi _-nii_. Kita bisa menikah dengan ataupun tanpa restu mereka."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak seharusnya kamu berkata sekasar itu. Biar bagaimanapun mereka itu orang tuamu."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Pandangannya masih terfokus pada pemandangan di luar jendela mobil. Baginya melihat lalu lintas kendaraan lebih menarik dibandingkan sibuk menyahut omelan Itachi.

"Naru, apa kau mendengarku?"

Naruto melirik kearah Itachi sekilas, lalu pandangannya kembali teralih pada pemandangan di luar jendela mobil.

"Hn."

Itachi menghela nafas berat. Sungguh dia tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang pernah dia perbuat di masa lalu. Seingatnya dia bukan dalam kategori pria brengsek. Tapi kenapa jalan hidupnya serumit ini. Jatuh cinta pada perempuan yang salah. Menyetujui pernikahan sepihak yang dibuat perempuan itu, berharap suatu saat perempuan itu akan membuka hati untuknya. Tapi kenyataan bahwa dia tidak pernah ada dalam kamus kehidupan perempuan yang disukainya membuat dia sadar, betapa bodohnya dia selama ini. Bahkan perempuan itu mengandung anak dari laki-laki lain, saat perempuan itu masih berstatus istri sahnya secara hukum. Saat dia bisa membuka hati untuk perempuan lain, justru dia memilih anak dari perempuan itu. Anak yang menjadi awal kebenciannya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak suka cara mereka merendahkan Itachi _-nii_."

Itachi tidak menjawab. Membiarkan si pirang melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa Itachi _-nii_ tahu? aku tidak pernah sekalipun tertarik pada laki-laki. Aku juga membuang semua emosi diwajahku. Berpura-pura kuat, padahal aku sangat membutuhkan pundak seseorang untuk kujadikan sandaran."

Itachi hanya mengangguk pelan. Mobil mereka telah terparkir di bagasi. Tapi tidak satupun dari mereka berniat keluar dari mobil. Keduanya tetap diam ditempat. Menikmati keheningan yang tercipta. Keheningan sementara sebelum suara Naruto kembali mengudara.

"Hidup di keluarga seperti ini membuatku muak! bahkan aku pernah merencanakan secara matang untuk membunuh kalian berdua. Itachi _-nii_ dan juga wanita bersurai merah itu. Aku berpikir, akan lebih baik jika aku benar-benar menjadi anak yatim piatu, dibandingkan hidup di keluarga seperti ini."

Itachi menoleh kesamping. Onyx hitamnya terpaku pada sepasang bola sapphire indah sewarna langit musim panas milik kekasih pirangnya.

"Tapi setelah pagi itu, saat Itachi-nii merebut ramen edisi spesial milikku. Aku menyadari sesuatu. Bukan hanya aku yang menderita. Penderitaan Itachi _-nii_ juga lebih berat, bahkan jika aku berada di posisimu, pasti sudah ada batu nisan yang bertuliskan namaku."

Itachi tetap diam. Pandangannya masih terfokus pada sepasang sapphire milik Naruto. Menebak seberapa dalam bola sapphire itu. Menebak apa yang selama ini tersembunyi didalamnya.

"Jadi maukah Itachi _-nii_ berjanji sesuatu?"

Itachi tanpa sadar mengangguk. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk kekasih pirangnya.

"Menikahlah denganku. Hiduplah bersamaku sampai ajal menjemput. Jangan lepaskan aku apapun yang terjadi."

Itachi terkejut. Tentu saja, seumur hidupnya baru kali ini dia merasa begitu di cintai oleh seseorang. Tapi bukankah ada yang aneh –

 _Pletak_

" _Ittaii yooo Itachi-nii!_ kenapa memukul kepalaku!"

Itachi tersenyum jahil lalu mengacak pucuk surai pirang Naruto dengan gemas.

"Kamu masih anak bau kencur tapi sudah membahas masalah pernikahan. Pikirkan juga masa depanmu, bocah!"

Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Merajuk.

"Lagi pula, melamar itu tugas laki-laki. Dan aku akan melamarmu setelah kamu lulus. Jadi fokuslah pada sekolahmu. Mengerti?"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Itachi. Hanya bersama dengan Itachi saja sudah membuatnya nyaman. Tidak ada hal yang perlu dia khawatirkan. Mereka pasti akan bisa melalui masalah yang datang bersama-sama. Naruto yakin itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

 _Blush_

Wajah Naruto sukses memerah mendengar pernyataan cinta Itachi yang begitu mendadak. Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua mata Itachi yang terpejam saat senyuman itu tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya. Menghela nafas sejenak, tidak lama Naruto mengangguk, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Entah untuk apa. Namun tidak lama kemudian Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Itachi. Dengan mata terpejam, Naruto menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Itachi. Membuat laki-laki raven itu tersentam kaget. Tapi saat melihat kedua kelopak mata Naruto yang terpejam akhirnya Itachi membalas ciuman Naruto. Kedua tangan Itachi bergerak kearah pinggang Naruto yang mengangkatnya untuk membuat tubuh Naruto berada dipangkuannya.

 _"Hmm Itachi-nii."_

Desahan Naruto hampir saja menghilangkan rasional Itachi yang berada diambang batas. Beruntung sisa-sisa kewarasan itu berhasil menghentikan nafsu Itachi pada perempuan pirang itu. Jika tidak sudah di pastikan bahwa Naruto akan merubah status perempuannya menjadi wanita.

Ciuman itupun terlepas. Naruto memandang sayu kearah Itachi. Membuat kabut nafsu hampir saja mengambil alih kewarasan Itachi.

 _"I Love You too. Itachi-nii, zutto zutto."_

Bolehkah Itachi egois kali ini? Tolong jangan ambil Naruto. Biarkan Itachi bahagia. Tidakkah Itachi juga pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaannya?

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3 : Melewati Batas

**Batas**

 **Shiroi Kage's Project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Mature**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ItaFemNaru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kau tahu batas ?**

 **Sebuah garis pemisah ?**

 **Bagiku batas lebih dari itu,**

 **Batas adalah keegoisan yang menghancurkanku secara perlahan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab III [ Melewati Batas ]**

"Kenapa kemarin tidak masuk?"

Baru saja Naruto akan duduk di bangkunya, pertanyaan Gaara langsung membuat si pirang terlonjak kaget. Kedua bola sapphirenya melirik Gaara dengan pandangan tajam, tapi Gaara sama sekali tidak peduli, laki-laki bersurai merah itu justru balik memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ada raut kecemasan yang tergambar jelas di kedua bola jade yang sering kali membuat Naruto nyaman saat memandangnya. Bukan berati Naruto memiliki perasaan lebih padanya, Naruto hanya senang saat ada orang yang mau berada disampingnya. Saat keadaan tidak berpihak kepadanya, hanya Gaara yang mau menyapa kehidupan suramnya. Naruto sangat senang akan hal itu.

"Apa ada hal baik yang terjadi?"

 _What?_

Naruto terkekeh, pantatnya telah menyentuh lapisan luar kursi yang akan didudukinya. Kepalanya bertompang pada satu tangan, kedua matanya memandang Gaara tanpa berkedip. Tapi diam-diam dia tersenyum jahil sambil mengedipkan satu matanya kearah Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak ada hal apapun yang terjadi padaku."

 _TUK_

"Ittai! Kenapa kau memukulku ha?"

Gaara menghela nafas. Memandang Naruto dengan jade teduh miliknya. Menuntut penjelasan, terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajah si panda merah –julukan yang diberikan Naruto untuknya.

"Kau berbohong. Dan bisa kau berhenti mengedipkan matamu seperti itu, mengerikan asal kau tahu."

Naruto tersenyum kaku. Memang selama ini Gaara terlihat lemah jika dihadapan orang lain dan terlalu berlindung dibalik punggung kecilnya. Tapi yang ada adalah dia yang selalu berlindung dibalik punggung lebar Gaara. Hanya Gaara yang tidak pernah menunjukkan apa yang dimilikinya sebenarnya, Gaara bukan orang lemah seperti yang mereka pikirkan. Bahkan menurutnya sendiri, Gaara adalah orang terkuat setelah Itachi tentu saja. Naruto merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Gaara. Seseorang yang selalu dapat dia andalkan saat dia membutuhkan sandaran.

"Akan aku menceritakannya telah kita pulang sekolah."

Gaara menatapnya tidak yakin. Ada keraguan di raut wajahnya. Naruto mau tidak mau gerah juga melihat ekspresi tidak percaya yang ditunjukkan Gaara padanya.

"Astaga kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Gaara menggeleng dengan polosnya. Membuat wajah _baby face_ nya semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

"Gaara aku tidak akan kabur. Aku janji."

Gaara hanya mengangguk, tapi Naruto tahu ada sedikit keraguan yang tergambar di wajahnya, tanpa mengatakan apapun laki-laki bersurai merah itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan kelas Naruto. Tidak peduli suara Naruto yang sejak tadi terus meneriaki namanya.

"Apa si anak panda itu sedang ada masalah? Tidak pernah dia begini sebelumnya."

Gerutu Naruto saat panggilannya diacuhkan begitu saja oleh Gaara. Ada perasaan cemas saat dia melihat kantong mata di sekitar mata Gaara semakin tebal. Naruto yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Gaara selama dia tidak masuk sekolah. Apapun itu Naruto harap agar Gaara mau menceritkan masalahnya, setidaknya membagi bebanmu pada teman akan lebih ringan daripada menanggungnya sendiri. Begitulah pemikirannya.

"Hei bukankah laki-laki tadi itu yang kemarin kita lihat?"

Naruto langsung menajamkan telinganya, mendengarkan setiap informasi yang akan menyambangi gendang telinganya. Jika bukan dari Gaara, dia harus tetap mencari tahu apa yang telah terjadi selama dia tidak masuk sekolah.

"Iya, aku tidak percaya dia masih sanggup masuk ke sekolah setelah di permalukan seperti itu di depan umum."

 _Deg_

Pasti bukan Gaara. Mereka tidak sedang berbicara tentang Gaara. Naruto berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Padahal dia laki-laki yang baik, wajahnya juga sangat manis."

Tidak yang mereka maksud bukan Gaara. Naruto terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Bukan karena percaya pada Gaara, tapi karena dia tahu kalau Gaaralah yang mereka maksud. Dia hanya mencoba menyangkal kebenaran yang ada dipelupuk matanya.

"Justru karena wajahnya manis itulah banyak kakak kelas yang menggodanya. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak seperti laki-laki pada umumnya, terlalu imut."

Tidak itu buk –

"Apa kau tahu siapa nama laki-laki itu?"

Debaran jantung Naruto semakin kencang terdengar. Dia berharap bukan nama Gaara yang akan di dengarnya. Sungguh, tolong jangan sebut nama Gaara.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Sabaku Gaara."

 _BRAK_

Sorot mata Naruto terlihat berbeda, terlihat lebih dingin dan menusuk. Kakinya melangkah menuju kearah kelompok penggunjing yang berada dibelakangnya. Matanya terlihat akan menguliti mereka hidup-hidup. Berbeda dengan sorot matanya beberapa saat yang lalu, si pirang seperti telah berubah menjadi orang lain saat ini. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, suara rendahnya terdengar mencekam.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada."

 _Hening._

Tidak ada yang berani membuka suara, suasana kelas yang awalnya berisik kini berubah hening mencekam. Fokus mereka ada pada sosok Naruto yang sedang berdiri dihadapan sekelompok _genk_ yang terkenal dikelas itu.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, APA YANG TERJADI SELAMA AKU TIDAK ADA? APA KAU TULI?"

Seorang siswa bersurai coklat panjang yang semula duduk di samping kelompok penggunjing itu terlihat berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Ano senpai wa –"

Sial. Tanpa menunggu kelanjutan ucapan laki-laki bersurai coklat, Naruto langsung berlari keluar kelas sambil mengumpat kasar.

 _"Brengsek!"_

.

.

.

.

.

"MENYINGKIR DARINYA!"

Suara berat Naruto berhasil membuat dua orang kakak kelas yang sedang mengepung satu orang siswa bersurai merah yang terlihat terkejut saat melihat kearahnya. Tatapannya kosong, tidak meneduhkan seperti biasanya. Cangkang yang selama ini melindunginya sudah retak saat melihat Naruto berjalan cepat menghampirinya. Dia takut, bukan takut pada tangan-tangan kotor yang menyentuh kulitnya. Dia lebih takut pada sosok Naruto yang saat ini ada dihadapannya. Dia takut jika Naruto akan ikut masuk kedalam permasalahannya. Dia takut jika Naruto terluka.

"Brengsek, apa yang kalian lakukan pada Gaara?"

Tanpa rasa takut, Naruto langsung berlari mendekat dan meninju kakak kelas yang memiliki badan dua kali lipat badannya. Membuat kakak kelas itu tersungkur dengan hiasan darah segar di sudut bibirnya.

"Cuih, sial. Kau bosan hidup ha?"

Naruto tersenyum miring. Kepalanya meneleng kekiri, tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Tapi justru senyumannya yang berhasil membuat para kakak kelas itu merinding ditempat. Mereka sepertinya telah salah membangunkan monster yang tertidur didalam diri Naruto.

"Kau yang bosan hidup. _Senpai ~_ "

Langkah kaki Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah dua laki-laki yang berada satu tahun diatasnya. Senyuman miring itu tidak juga luntur dari wajahnya. Membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti dewi kematian yang akan menjemput nyawa yang tertulis didalam buku kematian.

"Eh, senpai takut ya? Yah sayang sekali padahal aku pengen bermain sama senpai. Ah, apa karena pisau ini? Baiklah akan aku buang, kita main dengan tangan kosong saja ya?"

Setelah membuang pisau lipat yang dibawanya, Naruto terus berjalan mendekat, hingga akhirnya kini dia duduk diatas perut si kakak kelas dan mulai memukuli si kakak kelas tanpa henti. Matanya berkilat tajam, kemarahan jelas telah mengambil alih seluruh kewarasan Naruto. Gaara yang sejak tadi melihat bagaimana Naruto kembali kehilangan kesadarannya mulai cemas, laki-laki bersurai merah itu berusaha menghampiri Naruto, tapi sayang kakak kelas yang dia tahu bernama Suigetsu itu mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat.

"Naru tolong hentikan, kau bisa membunuhnya!"

Bahkan suara Gaara sama sekali tidak di hiraukannya. Perempuan bersurai pirang itu bukan lagi Naruto yang dikenal Gaara.

"Jangan pernah mengganggu Gaara lagi. Atau kau akan mati ditanganku, _Senpai_."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto langsung berdiri dari atas perut si kakak kelas yang sudah dalam kondisi babak belur.

"Ah, senpai bisakah kau lepaskan Gaara? Atau aku yang akan memaksamu?"

Gaara memandang Naruto dengan pandangan penuh rasa bersalah. Ini semua salahnya, seharusnya dia bisa memastikan bahwa Naruto tidak tahu mengenai apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia bisa saja melawan, hanya dia tidak ingin berakhir dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena memukui anak orang kaya yang merupakan donator di sekolah ini. Dia masih ingin sekolah dan menjaga Naruto agar tetap aman.

"Naru."

Panggil Gaara dengan suara lirih. Sial, bahkan sekarang Gaara tidak berani memandang wajah Naruto. Kenapa harus Naruto mengorbankan dirinya seperti ini hanya untuk laki-laki sepertinya. Harusnya Naruto mau berpura-pura tidak tahu, maka semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Ah baiklah, aku hargai keputusanmu senpai."

 _KRAK_

"Hmph."

Naruto tersenyum puas saat melihat ekspresi kesakitan sang kakak kelas. Namun tidak ada suara kesakitan yang terdengar, karena Naruto sudah membekap mulut sang kakak kelas sebelum mematahkan tulangnya.

"Padahal aku sudah memberikan senpai pilihan loh. Jadi ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku, iya kan Gaara?"

Gaara sama sekali tidak menjawab. Laki-laki bersurai merah itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh, dia tidak bermaksud membuat Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi untuk membuat Naruto mengaku. Dia memandang surat panggilan yang didapatnya dari sekolah tempat Naruto menimba ilmu. Selama ini, Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun terlibat masalah apapun yang membuat surat peringatan sekolah mampir kerumah mereka. Ini baru pertama kalinya, dan Itachi sama sekali tidak tahu harus memberikan respon seperti apa.

"Apa yang sudah kamu lakukan sebenarnya?"

Tanya Itachi pada Naruto yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

 _Hah_ , Itachi menghela nafas berat. Sudah sejak dua jam yang lalu mereka duduk di sini dan Naruto masih saja tidak mengaku apa yang membuat surat peringatan itu diberikan padanya.

"Katakan sejujurnya. Aku tidak akan marah padamu, tapi tolong katakan yang sejujurnya."

Naruto menggeleng, kepalanya masih tertunduk. Tapi Itachi yakin, sejak tadi Naruto menangis tanpa suara.

"Hah, baiklah. Aku akan datang besok. Sekarang isturahatlah, kamu pasti lelah."

Saat Itachi akan berjalan menuju kamarnya, suara Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa Itachi-nii percaya padaku?"

Itachi diam sejenak. Jujur dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti masalah apa yang sedang dihadapi Naruto saat ini.

"Hn, apapun yang kamu lakukan pasti memiliki alasan bukan? Karena itu aku akan selalu ada di pihakmu. Sekarang tidurlah, jangan memikirkan apapun."

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hal yang paling dibenci oleh Itachi. Penghianatan dan juga kebohongan. Tapi selama ini dia tahan hidup bersama perempuan yang telah membohonginya secara terang-terangan dan menghianati kepercayaan yang telah Itachi berikan untuknya. Dan Itachi tetap bertahan, kenapa? Karena cinta, yah mungkin jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa cinta itu buta, Itachi adalah salah satunya. Dia dibutakan oleh cinta, karena cinta jugalah yang membuatnya mau memaafkan perempuan itu, lagi dan lagi. Bahkan tanpa perempuan itu perlu meminta padanya, maaf itu terus saja dia berikan Bodoh bukan? Dan kini Itachi kembali mengulang kebodohan yang sama.

"Naruto tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu pak."

Ucap Itachi entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyerah walaupun bukti itu sudah berada didepan matanya.

"Naruto tidak mungkin berbohohong pada saya. Dia bilang dia tidak melakukan apapun."

Itachi menggenggam tangan Naruto yang kini duduk disampingnya. Seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Tapi anak saya sekarang koma, kenapa anda tidak juga percaya!"

Seru salah seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan pakaian berkelas. Matanya berkilat marah saat memandang kearah Naruto.

"Dan tangan anak saya patah karena anak anda."

Sahut seorang lagi wanita paruh baya yang juga memandang Naruto dengan tatapan benci.

"Naru katakan dengan jujur, apa benar kamu yang melakukannya?"

Tanya Itachi dengan suara lembut. Tidak bermaksud ikut menyudutkan kekasihnya. Tapi dia ingin mendengarnya langsung dari bibir si pirang.

"N-Naru tidak melakukan apapun hiks apa _tou-san_ tidak percaya pada Naru?"

 _BRAK_

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampilkan satu sosok siswa bersurai merah. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu, tapi kedua tangannya terkepal erat seolah sedang menahan sesuatu didalam dadanya untuk diutarakan.

"Gaara, ada a –"

"Aku yang melakukannya!"

Ucapan salah satu guru yang bertugas sebagai mediator terhenti saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Gaara menelan salivanya susah payah. Dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan tatapan tidak percaya Naruto yang ditujukan untuknya. Ini memang kesalahannya, dia yang sudah membuat Naruto kehilangan kendalinya. Dia yang terlalu takut dengan konsekuensi keluar dari sekolah yang membuat Naruto harus berdiri melindunginya.

"Aku yang membuat Jugo _-senpai_ koma dan mematahkan tangan Suigetsu- _senpai_. Naruto sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun."

Itachi langsung berdiri dihadapan Gaara. Menghadiahinya bogem mentah yang membuat Gaara terhuyung kebelakang. Naruto menjerit melihatnya.

" _Tou-san_ hentikan!"

Seru Naruto panik, perempuan bersurai pirang itu langsung menahan pergerakan Itachi yang akan kembali memukul Gaara.

"Apa kau tahu akibat perbuatanmu, Naru jadi terlibat?"

Bentak Itachi dengan suara keras. Tapi Gaara sama sekali tidak membalas ucapan Itachi. Laki-laki bersurai merah itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil beberapa kali menggumamkan kata _'gomen'._

" _Tou-san_ hiks kumohon hentikan."

 **Tbc**


	4. Chapter 4 : Diriku yang Lain

**Batas**

 **Shiroi Kage's Project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Mature**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ItaFemNaru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kau tahu batas ?**

 **Sebuah garis pemisah ?**

 **Bagiku batas lebih dari itu,**

 **Batas adalah keegoisan yang menghancurkanku secara perlahan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab I** **V** **[** **Diriku yang Lain** **]**

Naruto tetap berdiri ditempatnya. Tidak beranjak seinchi pun dari tempatnya berdiri. Tidak peduli jika dia sudah berdiri di sana sejak lima jam yang lalu. Pandangannya kosong, wajahnya juga terlihat pucat. Kakinya sudah terasa kebas hampir tidak dapat digerakkan. Tapi dia tidak juga menyerah.

"Pulanglah, tidak ada gunanya kau berdiri disini."

Naruto menggeleng. Dia memandang sang guru yang tadi mengajaknya berbicara. Ada luka yang terpancar dikedua bola sapphirenya.

" _Sensei_ tidak mengerti. Si bodoh itu mengorbankan dirinya saat ini demi aku. Dan kau pikir aku hanya harus diam seolah tidak terjadi apapun?"

Mendengar balasan dari Naruto membuat sang guru berpikir. Apa yang sudah dia lewatkan sebenarnya. Bukankah sudah jelas jika Gaara yang mengakui bahwa itu adalah perbuatannya. Apa mungkin dia sudah membuat keputusan yang salah?

"Katakan dengan jelas. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

Naruto tersenyum pahit. Dia melirik kearah sang guru dengan pandangan sayu. Kepalanya terasa berat, seolah ada ribuan ton beban yang kini dipikul oleh kepalanya. Rasanya sakit sekali.

" _Sensei_ tidak perlu mengerti apapun. Ini bukan sesuatu yang pantas untuk dibahas."

Pandangannya semakin buram. Tapi gadis pirang itu tetap memaksakan diri untuk tetap bertahan. Dia tidak boleh tumbang sekarang. Masa depan Gaara di pertaruhkan disini.

" _Sensei_ , tolong jangan keluarkan Gaara dari sekolah ini. Aku mohon -"

 _BRUK_

"Naruto!"

.

.

.

.

"Tou-san kumohon hentikan."

Mendengar suara Naruto membuat Itachi langsung mendapatkan kembali akal sehatnya. Semua amarahnya menguap saat melihat wajah memohon Naruto. Ada rasa sakit yang mencubit hati kecilnya saat melihat lelehan air mata di wajah cantik kekasihnya tersebut. Apa yang telah aku lakukan?

"Gaara tidak bersalah."

Bisik Naruto dengan suara parau. Tidak ada yang bisa mendengar suaranya. Tapi tidak dengan Itachi. Dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Naruto.

"Jadi kau yang membuat anakku koma? Dasar anak kurang ajar. Aku tidak sudi melihat wajahmu lagi di sekolah ini!"

Gaara tidak menjawab. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu. Bukan karena tidak berani membalas ucapan wanita paruh baya itu. Tapi dia takut keyakinannya goyah saat melihat wajah Naruto. Dia harus menyelamatkan Naruto. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu kejadian sebenarnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Naruto menggeleng tidak percaya. Mendengar Gaara meminta maaf semakin menambah rasa bersalahnya. Dia tahu, Gaara sedang berjuang untuk dirinya.

"Aku akan keluar dari sekolah ini."

 _Deg_

Tidak seharusnya seperti itu bukan? Tidak harus keluar dari sekolah. Tidak! Dia harus menyelamatkan Gaara.

"Aku juga akan keluar dari sekolah bersama Gaara."

Itachi membulatkan matanya. Kenapa Naruto bisa senekat ini? Ikatan apa yang di jalinnya bersama Gaara? Kenapa seolah Itachi tidak bisa terlibat masuk kedalamnya. Sepenting itukah Gaara bagi Naruto?

"Kau gila! Jangan berbicara seenaknya begitu!"

Bentak Gaara saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah. Ada sirat kekecewaan di kedua bola jade miliknya.

 _'Kumohon jangan membuat pengorbananku sia-sia Naruto.'_

"Maafkan aku Gaara. Sungguh maafkan aku hiks."

Naruto tidak mampu menjawab ucapan Gaara. Hanya kata maaf yang terus dia ulang berkali-kali.

Sial, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Pecundang. _Loser_. Kata apa lagi uang kini pantas di sematkan sebagai nama tengahnya?

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku akan keluar dari sekolah ini dan kupastikan nyonya tidak akan melihat wajahku lagi. Aku permisi."

 _Brak_

Naruto memandang pintu yang kini tertutup kembali. Setelah membawa Gaara pergi, pintu itu kembali tertutup. Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan pada Gaara? Dia tidak mau melihat Gaara keluar dari sekolah, tapi dia juga tidak bisa melihat Gaara kembali memandangnya seperti _'orang asing'_. Kedua pilihan ini terlalu sulit.

"Naru."

 _Hiks_

Dan yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanya menangis.

"Tenanglah, _tou-san_ disini."

.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari sekolah Naruto tetap tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia lebih pendiam daripada biasanya. Pandangannya kosong dan tidak ada sinar kehidupan di kedua matanya.

"Naru, lebih baik kamu memarahiku, mematahkan tulangku atau apapun itu aku akan terima. Tapi jangan seperti ini."

Tidak ada jawaban. Naruto masih setia dengan kediamannya.

"Tolong katakan sesuatu. Jangan seperti ini."

Naruto menggeleng, gadis pirang itu duduk meringkuk di atas kasurnya. Bahunya bergetar hebat.

"M-Monster."

Gumaman lirih Naruto jelas terdengar di telinga Itachi. Hanya satu kata itu yang terucap dari bibirnya. Satu kata yang sama sekali tidak dapat masuk dalam pemahamannya. Apakah ada satu hal yang terlewatkan? Apa maksud ucapan Naruto?

"Aku akan selalu di pihakmu. Apapun yang terjadi."

Hanya kalimat itu yang mampu keluar dari bibir Itachi. Tangannya bergerak membawa Naruto kedalam pelukannya. Membiarkan si pirang menangis di pelukannya. Setidaknya dengan begitu beban yang dipikul Naruto dapat berkurang separuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei bukankah itu Naruto?"

Naruto tidak bereaksi. Dia lebih memilih berpura-pura tidak tahu. Orang asing tidak seharusnya tahu mengenai apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Biarkan mereka mengatakan apapun yang ada didalam persepsi mereka. Mereka tidak akan paham dengan kondisi yang sebenarnya, kenyataan rumit yang menjadi rahasia kecil antara dirinya dan Gaara.

"Ku dengar dia difitnah sahabatnya sendiri."

Diam. Meskipun berusaha tidak memperdulikan apa yang mereka katakana. Naruto tetap tidak mampu lagi melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Terasa berat sekali untuknya kembali melangkah. Mendengar orang asing yang tidak tahu apa-apa menghina Gaara tanpa dasar membuat urat kesabarannya teruji.

"Tidak aku sangka Gaara bisa sebrutal itu. Ku dengar karena dia Juugo- _senpai_ koma di rumah sakit?"

Tidak. Hentikan. Gaara tidak seperti itu! Naruto mulai merasakan nafasnya memburu. Kepalanya terasa berat. Kedua tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Dia ingin marah, tapi itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Dia tahu itu, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Kemarahan sudah hampir menguasai pikiran dan juga tindakannya. Melahap habis rasionalitasnya yang sudah berada diambang batas. Tidak kumohon jangan!

 _Grep_

"Aku tidak papa. Jangan dengarkan ucapan mereka."

Hangat. Naruto merasakan otot-otot didalam tubuhnya melemas. Emosinya kembali stabil setelah kehangatan yang diberikan Gaara sampai padanya. Aroma tubuh Gaara yang menyerupai aroma padang pasir selalu bisa membuat Naruto nyaman. Seberapa jauh Naruto melangkah, dia tetap akan kembali mengadu pada Gaara jika keadaan tidak berpihak kepadanya. Semua itu sudah menjadi ritual rutin untuknya. Mengingat hanya Gaara orang yang bisa dia percaya selama ini. Wajar jika Naruto tanpa sadar menganggap Gaara sebagai sandarannya saat dia lelah.

"Maafkan aku."

Gaara menggeleng. Laki-laki bersurai merah itu kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan mengacak pucuk surau Naruto dengan gemas. Senyuman tulus terlukis indah diwajah manisnya.

"Ayolah, wajahmu sama sekali tidak cocok untuk bersedih seperti ini."

Naruto menggeleng. Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku takut Gaara, apa aku benar akan menjadi seorang monster?"

Gaara bisa melihat kekalutan di kedua bola sapphire Naruto. Sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak dia jumpai pada Naruto yang selalu memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Membuat dirinya penasaran, siapa yang berhasil merobohkan dinding pembatas yang di buat Naruto dengan susah payah.

"Kamu itu Naruto. Selamanya akan tetap menjadi Naruto. Jadi jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi. Atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Naruto tersenyum. Anggukan kepalanya membuat Gaara lega.

"Aku ingin sembuh!"

Gaara mengembangkan senyumannya. Itu adalah kalimat yang sejak lama ingin di dengarnya dari Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau kalah dari monster itu. Aku ingin sembuh."

Gaara mencubit hidung mancung Naruto gemas.

"Pasti. Kamu pasti sembuh."

.

.

.

.

.

Gelap. Hanya kegelapan yang menemaniku saat ini. Karena sejak awal aku adalah kegelapan itu sendiri. Aku yang menjual kehidupanku dengan kegelapan dan membiarkannya mengambil alih kehidupanku. Hidup dalam dendam yang tidak tahu harus aku tujukan kepada siapa. Pada orang tua yang telah membuatku terlahir kedua ini, pada takdir yang tidak pernah berpihak kepadaku, pada batas yang membatasi ruang gerakku, atau pada diriku sendiri yang terus menyalahkan keadaan. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu pada siapa aku harus melimpahkan kebencian ini.

 _'Kau yakin akan membuangku?'_

Suara itu. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan kehadirannya selama ini. Dia adalah kegelapan itu. Kegelapan yang telah menjadi satu di dalam diriku.

"Aku ingin memulai dari awal."

Suaraku terdengar seperti cicitan. Hampir tidak terdengar.

 _'Kau tidak ingat? Siapa yang menemanimu selama ini? Siapa yang telah menghapuskan penderitaan yang kau_ _alami?'_

Kepalaku mengangguk lemah. Ya, memang dialah yang membantuku untuk terus melanjutkan hidupku. Menyerap seluruh kesakitan yang pernah aku rasakan. Dia yang secara tidak sengaja kuciptakan untuk menjadi benteng dari rasa sakit dan kekecewaanku di masa lalu.

 _'Kau egois. Kau pikir akan kuat menerima semua penderitaan ini? Ingatlah kau bisa hidup sampai sekarang_ _karena aku. Kau hanya seorang pecundang yang selalu melarikan diri.'_

Aku tidak mampu menjawab. Karena aku tahu, apa yang dia katakan itu benar. Aku hanya seorang pecundang.

"Maafkan aku. Naruko."

Ucapku dengan suara bergetar. Bisa kulihat dia mulai menampakkan dirinya. Dialah diriku yang lain. Yang bersembunyi di balik sisi asliku. Yang menanggung setiap luka yang kuterima tanpa

mengeluh sedikitpun.

 _'Untuk apa meminta maaf pada dirimu sendiri.'_

Sosok itu tersenyum meremehkan. Tapi aku bisa melihat dia kesepian dari dua bola sapphire miliknya.

"Sudah cukup. Kau bisa menyerahkan penderitaan itu padaku. Aku akan menanggungnya sendiri."

 _Tes_

Sosok itu menangis. Ini adalah kali pertama aku melihatnya meneteskan air mata.

 _'Kau ingin membunuhku?'_

Aku menggeleng. Dengan langkah tertatih aku berjalan mendekat padanya. Berdiri di jarak sedekat ini aku semakin jelas melihat sosoknya. Dia memiliki wajah yang serupa denganku. Hanya surai pirangnya yang dipotong sebatas bahu.

"Aku hanya ingin membebaskanmu."

Sosok yang kukenal dengan nama Naruto itu tersenyum. Dia memelukku dengan erat. Seolah jika dia melonggarkan pelukannya maka eksistensinya akan menghilang begitu saja.

 _'Berikan aku kesempatan. Seminggu saja.'_

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5 : Mereka Jelas Berbeda

**Batas**

 **Shiroi Kage's Project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Mature**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ItaFemNaru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kau tahu batas ?**

 **Sebuah garis pemisah ?**

 **Bagiku batas lebih dari itu,**

 **Batas adalah keegoisan yang menghancurkanku secara perlahan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab** **V** **[** **Mereka Jelas Berbeda** **]**

 _'Tidurlah, aku akan menyelesaikam semuanya untukmu.'_

Naruto menggeleng keras. Tidak setuju pada usulan atau lebih tepatnya ucapan dari seseorang itu. Tetesan _liquid_ asin itu jatuh tanpa perlawanan. Membuat kedua sapphirenya mendung oleh hujan.

"Hmmm."

Naruto bergumam dari balik lakban yang menutupi bibirnya. Mencegah deretan penolakan yang akan dia suarakan. Gadis pirang itu tidak dapat mengatakan apapun, suaranya teredam oleh keinginan egois yang memaksanya untuk tetap diam dan berlaku sebagai penonton. Lalu akhirnya, dia tidak berhasil merubah apapun. Seseorang itu tetap pada pendiriannya untuk menyelesaikan semua ini sendiri.

 _'Jangan khawatir aku tidak akan mencelakai siapapun. Ah kecuali beberapa serangga kecil yang sudah terlalu_ _lama aku biarkan hidup bebas. Kebaikan hatiku juga ada batasnya. Iya kan Naruto?'_

Naruto ingin menyerah. Tapi dia tidak bisa, bukan karena tidak percaya pada apa yang akan dilakukan seseorang itu untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Lebih kepada khawatir jika seseorang itu akan terluka. Dia tidak bisa membebaninya dengan permasalahan yang dihadapinya. Sudah saatnya dia menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri. Dia tidak ingin orang lain terluka karenanya.

"Lmmmpammmsmmkanmm."

Jerit Naruto frustasi dari balik lakban yang menutupi mulutnya. Mencegahnya untuk membuka suara.

 _Tap tap tap_

Sosok itu berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto. Langkah tenang yang justru membuat Naruto siaga. Dia memandang sosok itu dengan tatapan memohon. Memohon untuk tidak lagi menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan menyelesaikan masalah yang dihadapi oleh si pirang panjang.

 _'Aku tidak akan membunuh diriku sendiri. Tenang saja.'_

Ucap sosok itu sambil membelai pipi tirus Naruto dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Lalu tangannya bergerak untuk menutup kedua mata Naruto. Kegelapan yang sama lagi-lagi menghampirinya, dia benci kegelapan. Tapi mau tidak mau, selama ini kegelapanlah yang telah menjadi teman setianya.

 _'Aku hanya butuh satu minggu. Setelah itu aku akan menyerahkan penderitaan ini padamu.'_

Bisik sosok itu di telinga Naruto. Tidak lama kemudian Naruto jatuh pingsan. Kesadarannya benar-benar hilang saat hembusan nafas seseorang itu setelah mengatakan ucapannya terdengar jelas di telinganya. Seseorang itu tersenyum, memandang wajah damai Naruto yang kini terlelap dalam mimpi panjangnya, tangannya bergerak untuk membuka tali yang mengikat tangan Naruto dan menyingkirkan lakban hitam yang menghalangi pemberontakan dari si pirang panjang.

 _'Kau sangat cantik Naru. Terlalu menyilaukan, karena itu juga kau menciptakanku bukan?_ _Lalu kau melarikan diri seperti pengecut, melimpahkan masalah yang kau hadapi padaku. Membebaniku dengan masalah yang tidak sanggup kau tanggung_ _._ _Karena itu, izinkan aku menyelesaikan tugasku._ _'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?"

Suara Itachi terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto. Walaupun masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar tapi dia bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Itachi pada tangan kanannya. Seolah menunggu saat dia akan membuka matanya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan sebenarnya?"

Tanya Itachi pada sosok Naruto yang masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang pasien. Kenapa kehidupannya tidak juga berjalan mulus. Mencintai wanita yang salah, menjadi pecundang yang menunggu istrinya yang sedang membuka kakinya untuk laki-laki lain, melihat wanita yang dicintainya mengandung anak dari laki-laki lain, dipandang rendah oleh anaknya sendiri karena fitnah kejam wanita yang dicintainya, saat dia mulai membuka hatinya untuk perempuan lain, justru dia jatuh cinta pada anaknya sendiri –walaupun mereka sama sekali tidak terlibat hubungan darah, saat meminta izin untuk membuat Naruto menjadi miliknya justru penghinaan itu kembali diterimanya, dan sekarang dia harus melihat Naruto yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Tanpa alasan yang jelas. Entah apa yang dialami oleh kekasih pirangnya itu selama ini. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Kumohon bangunlah!"

Suara Itachi terdengar serak. Tetesan air mata yang selama ini dipendamnya keluar begitu saja. Bayangan kehidupannya tanpa Naruto seperti mimpi buruk yang tidak akan mau dia bayangkan.

Dengan kepala masih tertunduk dan kedua tangannya yang membingkai tangan Naruto, Itachi melanjutkan kembali monolognya.

"Sepertinya aku tahu darimana asal kesialan yang terus menghampiriku. Dulu aku pernah meminta izin pada ibuku untuk melamar Kushina, tapi ibu menolaknya dengan keras, ibu justru dengan gencarnya mencarikanku calon istri yang menurutnya sesuai untukku. Tapi apa yang aku lakukan?"

Itachi sendiri tidak tahu kepada siapa pertanyaan itu dia tujukan. Dia hanya ingin menceritakan semuanya, rahasia yang selama ini tidak pernah dia buka untuk orang lain, tidak juga kepada Kushina yang hingga sekarang masih menempati posisi cinta pertama didalam hatinya.

"Aku memberontak. Bahkan aku meninggalkan rumah hanya demi menikahi Kushina. Konyol bukan? Saat banyak perempuan yang mengelilingiku seperti semut, justru aku jatuh cinta pada wanita yang tidak akan pernah aku miliki."

Yang Itachi tidak tahu adalah sepasang sapphire yang terbuka sejak dia memulai monolognya. Tapi si pemilik bola sapphire itu tidak melakukan apapun. Dia hanya mendengarkan cerita yang dibawakan oleh Itachi yang mungkin akan dia jadikan patokan untuk mengambil langkah selanjutnya.

"Dan takdir seolah tidak bisa berhenti mempermainkanku saat aku tahu aku jatuh cinta padamu. Anak dari wanita itu bersama laki-laki lain yang sialnya saat dia masih berstatus istriku."

Tangan kiri Naruto terkepal erat. Marah atas ucapan Itachi yang seolah perasaan Itachi padanya hanya sebuah beban untuknya. Namun pikirannya langsung berubah saat mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Itachi.

"Tapi aku tidak menyesal. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menderita sendiri. Tidak peduli seluruh orang memandang kita aneh atau jijik sekalipun aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Karena itu ban –"

Ucalan Itachi langsung terputus saat dia mengangkat kepalanya. Pandangannya terpaku pada sepasang langit musim panas yang selama ini menghapuskan luka masa lalunya.

"Aku juga tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Itachi-nii."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehari setelah kepulangan Naruto dari rumah sakit, Itachi masih belum mau membuka suaranya. Dia masih malu atas sesi curhatnya kepada Naruto saat di rumah sakit. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha yang tinggi membuatnya ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri di tempat yang tidak akan ditemukan oleh Naruto.

"Ah dia masih mengacuhkanku ternyata."

Gumam Naruto saat melihat Itachi –pura-pura sibuk menyeduh kopi. Padahal itu sudah kopi ke enam yang dibuatnya sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Memangnya dia mau meminum berapa gelas kopi pagi ini?

 _Jepret_

Naruto terkikik geli melihat foto tachi yang terlihat seperti remaja tanggung yang terkena virus kekinian yang mereka sebut galau. Sepertinya Naruto harus mengingatkan Itachi mengenai umurnya yang sudah tidak bisa dikategorikan remaja tanggung. Dia sudah cukup untuk dikatakan dewasa.

"Mungkin Naruto akan suka saat dia melihat foto ini."

Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Perempuan bersurai pirang yang dikenal sebagai Naruto itu bukanlah Naruto, melainkan Naruko. _Alter ego_ Naruto yeng terbentuk untuk menampung rasa kecewa Naruto karena terlahir di keluarga yang dianggapnya gagal.

"Tujuh."

Ucap Naruto saat Itachi akan menuangkan air panas kedalam cangkir kopi. Itachi yang mendengar suara Naruto terkejut hingga membuat air panas itu sukses menyentuh kulit tangannya.

"Aw!"

Seru Itachi kesakitan. Dia segera meletakkan cangkir kopi yang tadi di pegangnya dan mengibaskan tangannya sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa perih di tangannya.

 _Grep_

Itachi lagi-lagi terkejut saat melihat Naruto datang menghampirinya dan menuntunnya untuk membilas tangannya yang melepuh dengan air dingin. Wajah cantik Naruto memang selalu menyilaukan, beruntungnya dia yang berhasil memiliki hati gadis pirang disampingnya saat ini.

"Sudah puas mengagumi kecantikanku?"

 _Uhuk_

Itachi tersentak saat melihat Naruto menoleh kearahnya dan memasang seringai menyebalkan. Sejak kapan kekasihnya menjadi menyebalkan seperti ini?

"Aku akan mengambil salep. Tunggulah di ruang keluarga."

Belum sempat Itachi membalas, si pirang sudah melenggang pergi meninggalkannya.

"Apa dia terbentur sesuatu?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini sakit! Bisa tidak pelan-pelan?"

Gerutu Itachi saat Naruto mengoleskan salep di lukanya dengan tenaga kuda. Tidak ada kelembutan sama sekali.

"Dasar cengeng. Bagaimana kau akan melindungi Naruto kalau luka begini saja merengek."

Itachi tidak menyahut. Memikirkan ucapan gadis di sampingnya, bukankah kalimatnya terdengar aneh? Apa maksudnya melindungi Naruto? Bukankah yang ada disampingnya saat ini Naruto? Kenapa dia berbicara seolah Naruto itu adalah orang lain?

"Sudah selesai."

Itachi mengangguk. Dia masih memandang sosok Naruto yang kini sibuk membereskan salep yang tadi digunakannya untuk mengobati luka Itachi. Merasa bahwa Itachi memandanginya dengan pandangan ganjil, mau tidak mau Naruto gerah juga.

"Apa? Mau meminta kejelasan? Tunggu sampai kita sarapan kita datang. Setelah sarapan aku akan menceritakan semuanya."

 _What?_

Itachi langsung kicep mendengar nada jutek Naruto yang jujur saja membuatnya kaget. Apa sekarang Naruto sudah bosan padanya? Karena itulah dia begitu membela temannya yang sebelas dua belas dengan panda merah itu. Ah siapa namanya? Garoo? Gaari? siapapun namanya Itachi tidak peduli. Berani sekali anak bau kencur itu merebut Naruto _'nya'_. Geram Itachi saat membayangkan Naruto yang bahkan sampai menangis saat membela si panda jadi-jadian itu! Tidakkah itu berlebihan?

Ingatkan Itachi untuk memberikan panda merah itu pelajaran. Dia tidak akan lagi mengalah dan melepaskan perempuan yang di cintainya untuk bersama laki-laki lain. Oke, hentikan pikiran konyolmu Itachi _-san_.

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata Naruto memesan sushi untuk sarapan mereka pagi ini. Dengan lahap si pirang mencomot sushi yang terhidang di meja makan tanpa peduli bahwa sepasang onyx tajam Itachi terus mengawasi dirinya dalam diam. Melirik kearah sushi yang ada di piring Itachi belum tersentuh sama sekali membuat nafsu makan Naruto kembali datang.

"Boleh aku memakan bagianmu? Kau tidak suka sushi kan?"

Itachi tanpa sadar mengangguk dan menyerahkan jatah sushinya kepada si pirang. Tapi kemudian dia sadar, darimana Naruto tahu dia tidak suka sushi?

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Aku tahu kau tidak suka sushi karena aku pernah melihatmu membuang sushi yang aku siapkan untuk si wanita itu dengan ekspresi jijik."

Ah, jadi karena itu? Kalau tidak salah itu adalah kejadian lima tahun yang lalu. Hebat jika Naruto memang masih mengingatnya.

"Oh iya, aku sudah menyeduh ramen instan untukmu di dapur."

Itachi langsung berlari menuju dapur dan mengambil cup ramen yang telah mengepul. Ah aromanya mengingatkan Itachi pada saat pertama kalinya dia dan Naruto berbicara selayaknya ayah dan anak. Setelah sekian lama mereka tidak saling bertukar sapa.

"Kenapa baru bilang? Mienya sudah mengembang."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya acuh. Dia terus saja mecomot sushi yang dirampoknya dari Itachi dengan lahap.

"Panas!"

Pekik Itachi saat merasakan hawa panas di mulutnya akibat kuah ramen. Naruto terkikik geli melihat ekspresi kesal Itachi. Well, siapa sangka Itachi bisa menunjukkan ekspresi sebanyak ini jika bersama Naruto. Melepaskan sejenak topeng datar yang selama ini melekat kuat pada identitasnya.

"Itu persediaan ramen edisi spesial loh! Aku sengaja membuatkannya untukmu."

Itachi mengangguk tanpa berniat mengatakan apapun. Pria tiga puluhan itu tampak menikmati ramen yang disiapkan Naruto untuknya. Apakah mungkin maniak pada ramen bisa menular?

"Sambil _nii-san_ makan aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik karena tidak ada pengulangan apapun."

Itachi hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Tapi Naruto menangkapnya sebagai persetujuan.

"Aku bukan Naruto."

 _Uhuk_

Itachi merasakan kerongkongannya panas akibat tersedak kuah ramen. Naruto yang tidak tega melihat ekspresi kesakitan Itachi langsung menyodorkan segelas air mineral kepada Itachi yang langsung habis tidak tersisa oleh Itachi dalam sekali tegukan.

"Apa maksudmu, kamu bukan Naruto?"

Tanya Itachi setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya dari rasa terkejut. Tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan cup ramen yang sempat menjadi prioritasnya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang. Tidak ada pengulangan. Jadi dengarkan saja baik-baik."

Gerutu Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Berlaku layaknya bos besar.

"Jangan menyela. Cukup dengarkan saja. Mengerti?"

Itachi mengangguk. Walaupun dalam hati dia mencak-mencak tidak terima saat Naruto memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Demi kecantikan Naruto yang tidak akan luntur termakan usia, dia sudah berumur tiga puluhan dan dia sudah dewasa atau matang lebih tepatnya. Tidakkah perkataan Naruto sudah berhasil menciderai harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki dewasa. _Well_ , umur tidak bisa dijadikan patokan untuk di sebut dewasa Itachi- _san_.

"Kau pasti tidak tahu kalau selama ini ada dua Naruto yang berkeliaran di sekitarmu?"

Itachi menggeleng. Tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Tidak mau menyela lebih tepatnya. Percayalah Naruto itu mengerikan jika sudah marah. Sebelas dua belas dengan Kushina –ibunya.

"Sebenarnya Naruto merasa kehidupannya tidak adil. Lahir di keluarga berantakan seperti ini. Memiliki ibu yang jarang memberikannya kasih sayang dan hanya sibuk mengaturnya ini dan itu. Saat akan mengadu pada ayahnya. Kondisi ayahnya tidak lebih baik, dia melihat sang ayah yang tempramental dengan membanting barang-barang di rumah. Bahkan dia menerima tatapan benci dari ayahnya sendiri. Padahal dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Apa kau pikir anak seusia Naruto saat itu sanggup menerima semuanya?"

Itachi tertohok oleh ucapan Naruto. Benar, dia memang bukan ayah yang baik. Dia sempat membenci Naruto karena gadis itu sangat mirip dengan laki-laki yang menjadi selingkuhan Kushiha. Laki-laki yang membuatnya seperti seorang pecundang.

"Dan saat itulah dia mulai menciptakan benteng untuk mengatasi penderitaan yang di terimanya. Maka terbentuklah aku. Alter ego pertama, Uzumaki Naruko."

Itachi menelan salivanya susah payah. Jadi benar jika yang dihadapannya ini bukanlah Naruto, melainkan alter egonya.

"Dan yang menghajar para senpai mata keranjang itu aku. Gaara sama sekali tidak terlibat. Dia satu-satunya orang yang tahu tentang keberadaanku. Karena itulah dia mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga keberadaanku. Tapi si malaikat Naruto justru menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan mati-matian membela Gaara."

Itachi menjadi merasa bersalah telah berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai teman Naruto yang dipanggilnya panda merah itu. Pantas Naruto membela Gaara sampai seperti itu.

"Dan sekarang aku sudah bisa membiarkan Naruto membunuhku. Karena aku tahu, ada seseorang yang akan melindunginya saat aku tidak ada."

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya. Gagal paham pada siapa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto ah tidak maksudnya Naruko.

"Aku meminta waktu sepekan untuk menyelesaikan kekacauan yang telah aku buat atau lebih tepatnya menyelesaikan tugas terakhirku sebagai alter egonya. Setelah itu aku akan mengembalikan Naruto kepadamu."

Naruko mengganggam kedua tangan Itachi. Sorot matanya menunjukkan kasih sayang yang selama ini Itachi cari. Membuat Itachi sejenak hanyut dalam dua bola sewarna langit musim panas Naruko.

"Bekerja samalah denganku selama sepekan ini. Demi Naruto."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak sedang selingkuh kan?"

Tanya Itachi pada pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin kamar mandi. Dia memang sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa yang sedang bersamanya saat ini bukanlah Naruto. Melainkan _alter ego_ nya yang menyebut dirinya Naruko. Walaupun mereka ada pada tubuh yang sama, tapi mereka tentu saja berbeda. Identitas mereka berbeda. Jadi detak jantung tak beraturan ini dialamatkan pada siapa? Pada Naruto yang sedang tertidur entah dimana atau pada Naruko yang terus saja menguji kesabarannya.

"Argh mereka membuatku gila!"

Itachi mengacak surai ravennya frustasi.

"Perlu bantuan untuk mencabuti rambutmu? Aku ini cukup berbakat loh!"

 _Deg!_

Itachi menoleh kebelakang. Diambang pintu kamar mandi dia bisa melihat Naruto sedang tertawa mengejek kearahnya. Tunggu, tatapan tatapan gadis pirang itu bukankah kearah –

"Huaaa apa yang kau lihat?"

Teriak Itachi histeris sambil menutupi bagian tubuh atasnya yang toples. Seperti perempuan saja! Apa memang Itachi selalu bertingkah konyol seperti ini?

"Ah! Kau tidak berpikir kalau kau sedang selingkuh dari Naruto kan?"

 _Skak mat!_

Itachi langsung menelan salivanya susah payah mendengar pertanyaan frontal Naruto. Astaga, semudah itukah gadis itu menebak isi kepalanya.

 _Tap tap tap_

Naruko berjalan mendekat. Seringai jahil itu tidak juga luntur dari wajah cantiknya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sial, bahkan kini seorang Uchiha Itachi tergagap karena feromon yang di keluarkan Naruko. Cobaan apa lagi ini! Kedua tangan Naruto menelusuri dada bidang Itachi yang terekspos tanpa penghalang apapun. Membuatnya bebas mengagumi pahatan sempurna di tubuh bagian atas Itachi.

 _Waw! He's so damn sexy!_

Lalu Naruto mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Itachi, sekaligus mempersempit jarak pemisah diantara mereka.

"Anggap saja aku Naruto. Toh kami berbagi tubuh yang sama kan?"

Itachi berusaha menahan dirinya saat mencium aroma jeruk bercampur citrus yang khas dari Naruko. Aroma yang sama dengan Naruto _'nya'_. Tapi mereka jelas berbeda, sekalipun mereka berbagi tubuh yang sama. Tapi mereka tetap saja berbeda.

 _Sret_

Itachi bergerak melepaskan tangan Naruko dari lehernya. Sepasang onyxnya memandang Naruko dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintai Naruto."

Bukannya marah, Naruko justru tersenyum puas mendengar ucapan Itachi. Gadis pirang itu berjalan mundur dan menyandarkan dirinya di dinding kamar mandi.

"Selamat! Kau lulus ujianku hari ini. _Well_ , sepertinya aku tidak perlu cemas lagi sekarang. Naruto akan baik-baik saja asalkan ada kau di sisinya."

Tutur Naruko dengan terus mempertahankan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa maksudmu?"

Naruko terkekeh. Dia mengibaskan tangannya seolah mengatakan _'kau tidak perlu tahu.'_

"Biar Naruto saja yang menjelaskan. Aku akan membagi ingatan ini padanya nanti. Ah, dia pasti bahagia sekali."

Tapi tidak lama ekspresi wajah Naruto terlihat serius.

"Selanjutnua kau harus membantuku melenyapkan lalat-lalat pengganggu itu. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan. Itachi-kun."

 **TBC**


	6. chapter 6 : Misi Pertama

**Batas**

 **Shiroi Kage's Project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Mature**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ItaFemNaru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kau tahu batas ?**

 **Sebuah garis pemisah ?**

 **Bagiku batas lebih dari itu,**

 **Batas adalah keegoisan yang menghancurkanku secara perlahan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab** **VI** **[** **Misi Pertama** **]**

"Kenapa kita kesini?"

Pertanyaan Itachi mengudara. Tapi tidak ada balasan apapun yang di dapatnya. Pertanyaannya seolah menguap begitu saja. Si pirang yang seharusnya menjadi objek untuk memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Itachi kini justru terlihat mengerutkan kening dan memasang pose berpikir. Lupa bahwa Naruto dan berpikir adalah dua kata yang tidak akan berada dalam satu alinea yang sama. Intinya, baru kali inu Itachi melihat si pirang tampak khusyuk memikirkan sesuatu. Entah rencana gila apa yang kini tengah di susunnya.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?"

Naruto menggeleng. Membuat gesture agar Itachi tidak mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Basa-basi."

 _Huh?_

Kini Itachi yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Memasang ekspresi bingung yang sangat jelas terlihat.

"Yah kau tahu, aku tidak suka atau tidak bisa berbasa-basi. Lebih mudah untuk mengancam orang dan langsung mematahkan tangannya daripada harus berkata-kata manis tapi dalam hati mengumpat. Cih, munafik!"

Itachi terkekeh. Walaupun dengan identitas yang berbeda tapi Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Si pirang dengan pola pikir yang sulit untuk di tebak. Sangat tidak terduga!

"Jadi kamu berencana akan mematahkan tulang mereka?"

Pancing Itachi. Diam-diam Itachi melirik perubahan ekspresi yang di tunjukkan Naruko. Bisa dilihatnya si pirang mengangkat sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah seringai menyebalkan yang sialnya sesuai dengan wajah cantiknya.

"Dan setelah itu Naruto akan menangis meraung-raung sambil memakiku tanpa henti. Tidak terima kasih. Aku disini bukan untuk membuatnya semakin menderita."

Lagi-lagi Itachi terkekeh. Tangannya terulur untuk mengacak surai pirang Naruko. Gemas dengan ucapan Naruko yang menurutnya sarat akan kepedulian pada Naruto –dirinya yang lain.

"Memangnya kenapa jika Naruto memakimu? Tidak masalah kan? Kamu juga Naruto kalau kamu lupa. Kalian berbagi tubuh yang sama."

Naruko menundukkan kepalanya. Mimik wajahnya berubah murung. Aura suram kini mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Hei jangan memasang wa –"

Naruko menggeleng. Menghela nafas sejenak lalu si pirang mengangkat wajahnya. Menampilkan ekspresi yang sulit untuk di baca. Seluruh ekspresinya berbaur menjadi satu. Kesedihan, kekecewaan, pengharapan, kemarahan, kelemahan, dan juga jeritan hatinya yang ingin melepaskan beban yang selama ini dipikulnya. Beban yang sengaja Naruto titipkan kepadanya.

"Selama ini hanya aku yang menjadi sandaran untuk Naruto. Dan aku tidak mau menghancurkan _image_ ku dihadapan Naruto hanya karena kebencianku pada mereka. Yah, walaupun setelah semua ini selesai aku akan menghilang seperti debu. Tapi setidaknya Naruto mau mengingatku sebagai pelindungnya."

Itachi tersenyum. Tapi jauh di dalam hati kecilnya seperti tercubit mendengar penuturan Naruko. Selama ini Naruto hidup menderita karena ke egoisannya. Kalau saja saat itu Itachi tidak tergoda menerima tawaran Kushina. Mungkin Naruto akan hidup di keluarga normal seperti teman-temannya. Dia tidak perlu membentuk identitas baru untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Ah, lagi-lagi kata seharusnya itu mampir si otaknya. Membuat penyesalannya semakin menumpuk saja!

"Jadi apa kita akan masuk sekarang?"

Itachi tersentak. Di depannya dia melihat Naruko yang sudah memencet bel dan berbicara melalui intercom. Tidak lama pintu pagar terbuka. Naruko membuat _gesture_ agar Itachi menggenggam tangannya.

"Saat ini anggap saja aku Naruto. Mengerti?"

.

.

.

.

"Mau apa kau kesini?"

Pertanyaan sinis itu menjadi kalimat sambutan pertama yang diterima Itachi dari sosok laki-laki bersurai pirang dihadapannya. Tatapan tajam laki-laki pirang itu sepertinya berhasil mengikis urat kesabaran Itachi. Astaga! Tolong seseorang ingatkan Minato bahwa disini Itachilah korbannya, kenapa justru Minato yang menatap sengit kepadanya? Tidakkah terbalik?

" _Mou!_ Jadi _tou-san_ cuma menyapa Itachi _-nii_? Curang!"

Itachi merinding mendengar nada manja yang di gunakan Naruko. Er, tidakkah itu berlebihan Naruko- _san_?

"Ah Naru-chan, tou-san senang sekali kamu mau berkunjung kesini. Ayo masuk! _Kaa-san_ mu pasti senang melihatmu datang kerumah."

Tou-san? Kaa-san? Rumah? Cih, dalam mimpimu! Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum palsu saat Minato langsung memeluknya erat. Lalu mempersilahkannya masuk kedalam rumah. Kalau tidak demi Naruto, tidak sudi dia menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini.

"Ayo masuk Itachi _-nii_!"

Minato melirik setiap pergerakan Itachi. Tapi melihat ekspresi senang putri tunggalnya membuat Minato menyerah. Setidaknya sekarang Naruto tidak lagi memandang benci kearahnya.

" _Kaa-san_ Naru datang!"

Teriak Naruko dengan suara melengking. Suaranya menggema di rumah yang berukuran besar itu.

"Astaga! Naruto? _Kaa-san_ merindukanmu nak!"

Naruko merotasi kedua bola sapphirenya saat Kushina langsung memeluknya erat. Tidakkah wanita ini ingat apa yang sudah dia lakukan selama ini? Kenapa dia tidak curiga sama sekali dengan perubahan sifat Naruto?

"Mau kaa-san buatkan ramen?"

Naruko mengangguk semangat! Rasa dongkolnya karena harus berpura-pura baik dihadapan kedua orang tuanya menguap begitu saja.

"Rameeeeen~"

Itachi hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakukan Naruko. Ramen kah? Mereka berdua berbagi makanan favorit yang sama ternyata.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tou-san aku mau menikah!"

 _Uhuk_

Pernyataan Naruko berhasil membuat kepala Keluarga Namikaze itu terbatuk. Mata birunya melirik tajam kearah Itachi yang dianggapnya sebagai penyebab utama dari pemikiran 'menikah' yang Naruto utarakan. Rasanya menyakitkan ketika mengingat lagi kenyataan bahwa Naruto telah jatuh dalam pesona Itachi. Laki-laki yang sangat dibencinya.

 _Pletak_

" _Ittai~_ kenapa kaa-san memukul kepalaku?"

Kushina menggeleng. Gagal paham dengan pemikiran Naruto yang sudah memikirkan pernikahan diusianya yang masih sangat belia. Dia bahkan belum lulus sekolah, dan dia sudah ingin mengikat dirinya dengan ikatan pernikahan. Pernikahan bukan sekedar permainan anak remaja yang belum bisa berpikir dewasa sepertinya.

"Sekolah yang benar! Pikirkan juga masa depanmu! Dasar anak jaman sekarang."

Naruko mencibir tidak suka. Untuk apa memikirkan masa depan jika masa depannya kini duduk disampingnya –Itachi.

"Aku kan tidak bilang akan menikah sekarang. Huh _kaa-san_ saja yang salah persepsi."

Minato langsung melirik Itachi yang masih menikmati ramen buatan Kushina. Sama sekali tidak terlihat tertarik dengan topik 'pernikahan' yang diusung oleh si pirang. Laki-laki bersurai raven itu terlalu santai, bukankah seharusnya dia yang meminta restu kepadanya. Kenapa justru anaknya sendiri yang meminta restu. Apa dia tidak serius menjalin hubungan dengan anaknya. Awas saja kalau dia berani menyakiti putrid tunggalnya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya?"

Itachi mengangkat kepalanya. Merasa bahwa pertanyaan Minato itu ditujukan kepadanya. Itachi mengangkat bahunya acuh, melanjutkan lagi acara makannya yang tertunda. Tidak berniat membalas pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Jadi apa kalian mau merestui kami?"

 _Uhuk_

Itachi langsung menyambar gelas di sampingnya dan meminumnya dalam sekali tegukan. Onyx Itachi bergulir kesamping. Disana Naruko tersenyum polos sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dia tidak sedang membuat kode agar Itachi 'menyerangnya' saat ini juga kan?

"Apa kamu yakin mau menikah dengan laki-laki ini? Dia tidak terlihat baik untukmu nak."

Naruto hampir saja menggebrak meja saat mendengar penuturan Kushina. Beruntung tangan besar Itachi langsung menggenggam tangan kirinya yang sudah dalam kondisi terkepal erat. Membuat emosinya luntur begitu saja. Mengingat lagi tujuan utamanya bukan untuk menghancurkan mereka berdua. Seburuk apapun mereka, baik Kushina ataupun Minato tetap saja orang tua kandungnya.

"Menurutku Itachi-nii itu laki-laki baik kok. Buktinya dia tidak protes ataupun marah saat tahu istrinya mengandung anak dari laki-laki lain."

 _Deg_

Baik Kushina ataupun Minato langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruko.

"Itachi-nii juga tidak pernah sekalipun memukul istrinya walaupun istrinya tidak menghargainya sebagai suami. Dan Itachi-nii juga tidak pernah mengeluh saat melihat anak istrinya berkeliaran di rumahnya. Anak yang seharusnya dia lenyapkan sejak awal."

Naruko tersenyum puas melihat wajah pucat kedua orang tuanya.

"Ah! Itachi-nii juga tidak keberatan saat harus di jadikan kambing hitam untuk menutupi perselingkuhan istrinya dengan laki-laki lain."

Suasana berubah hening mencekam.

"Ah! Apa aku salah bicara?"

Kushina menggeleng. Wanita bersurai merah itu tersenyum kaku. Sial, baru kali ini Naruto berani menyindirnya secara langsung. Seingatnya Naruto adalah anak yang penurut, dia tidak akan membalas apapun yang dikatakan oleh Kushina. Selalu menerima saja apa yang dikatakan Kushina padanya. Sejak kapan anaknya berbalik menyerangnya seperti ini. Tapi Kushina tidak juga bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Sejak awal memang dialah yang salah. Mengesampingkan kesucian ikatan pernikahan untuk tetap bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya. Menyia-nyiakan laki-laki yang tulus mencintainya bahkan dengan tanpa merasa bersalah dia memanfaatkan laki-laki itu untuk kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Ti-tidak salah kok."

Naruto melebarkan senyumannya.

"Jadi kalian merestui hubungan kami kan?"

Kushina mengangguk ragu begitupun dengan Minato. Tidak ada alasan apapun lagi untuk mencegah mereka bersama. Mungkin memang keputusan benar untuk menyerahkan Naruto kepada Itachi. Dia laki-laki yang baik, sangat baik lebih tepatnya.

"Terimakasih, _Kaa-san, Tou-san_."

Minato mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Itachi.

"Jaga Naruto. Dia putriku satu-satunya."

Itachi tersenyum tulus. Tanpa dimintapun Itachi akan menjaga gadis pirangnya.

"Pasti. Dia juga pernah menjadi putriku jika anda lupa."

.

.

.

.

.

"Gimana aktingku? Bagus kan?"

Itachi mengangguk. Dia memang mengakui kehebatan Naruko dalam meyakinkan kedua orang keras kepala itu. Dan baru kali ini dia melihat raut wajah menyesal dari keduanya. Selama ini, walaupun sudah jelas dialah korban disini, tapi mereka selalu memandangnya seolah dia adalah lalat pengganggu yang harus dimusnahkan.

"Dua lalat sudah ditakluk kan. Tinggal dua lalat pengganggu lagi yang harus di basmi."

 _Pletak_

"Yak! Kenapa memukulku?"

Itachi menatap tajam Naruko yang kini langsung terdiam. Tatapan Itachi seolah memakunya untuk tetap diam ditempat.

"Mereka orang tua Naruto. Sopanlah sedikit pada orang tua. Aku tidak mengajarkanmu seperti itu kan? "

Itachi terkekeh melihat wajah muram Naruko yang terlihat menggemaskan.

 _Cubit_

"Aww swakit itwachwi-nwi. Hwentwikan!"

 _Puh_

Naruto langsung meraba kedua pipinya yang terasa bengkak akibat cubitan maut Itachi.

"Ah pipiku yang malang~"

Sementara Itachi hanya terkekeh senang melihat Naruto yang kembali memajukan bibirnya. Ngambek ceritanya.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7 : Pihak Ketiga

**Batas**

 **Shiroi Kage's Project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Mature**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ItaFemNaru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kau tahu batas ?**

 **Sebuah garis pemisah ?**

 **Bagiku batas lebih dari itu,**

 **Batas adalah keegoisan yang menghancurkanku secara perlahan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab** **VII** **[Pihak Ketiga** **]**

"Apa kau tahu?"

Itachi mengaduk kopi yang diseduhnya. Sedangkan pandangannya terfokus pada sosok perempuan bersurai pirang yang saat ini sedang asik bermain _game_ _virtual reality_.

"Tidak."

Itachi mendengus. Bahkan Itachi belum sempat mengatakan apa yang akan dia tanyakan. Tapi jawaban ketus Naruko membuat urat kesabarannya langsung diuji ketahanannya.

"Aku ini lebih tua darimu, sopanlah sedikit. Dasar bocah."

Itachi berjalan menghampiri Naruko. Mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa yang ada di ruang keluarga dengan membawa kopi yang tadi diseduhnya.

"Maaf, jadi kau mau tanya apa tadi?"

Itachi menyuput kopi hitamnya. Pundaknya bersandar di bantalan sofa. Sementara onyxnya memantau apa saja yang di kerjakan Naruko. Entah _game_ apa yang dia mainkan sekarang. Tapi melihat ekspresi serius Naruko membuat Itachi menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Ah lupakan. Tidak terlalu penting, lanjutkan saja kesibukanmu."

Naruto tersentak. Tubuh kecilnya oleng kearah Itachi akibat gagal mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Sial!"

Naruto melepaskan kotak _game virtual box_ yang tadi digunakannya. Nafasnya terdengar tidak beraturan.

"Apa yang kau mainkan sebenarnya?"

Tanya Itachi heran. Keduanya sama sekali tidak sadar dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Lihat saja bagaimana Itachi merengkuh proktektif pinggang ramping Naruto yang duduk di pangkuannya. Sementara si pirang masih saja merengut kesal entah karena apa.

"Kupikir _zombie_ itu benar akan membunuhku."

Itachi terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Naruko. Ada saat-saat tertentu dimana Naruko bisa terlihat begitu menggemaskan, dan kali ini mungkin salah satunya.

"Jadi kau takut? Bukankah sebentar lagi kau juga akan mati?"

 _Hening._

Naruko memandang lurus kedua onyx hitam Itachi. Ada getaran asing yang dirasakannya. Onyx hitam itu seperti _black hole_ yang menghisapnya masuk kedalam pesonanya. Sekali dia masuk, dia tidak akan menemukan jalan keluarnya. Selamanya tersesat didalam pesonanya.

"Kau mau aku mati?"

Akhirnya suaranya berhasil keluar. Walaupun terdengar serak.

"Aku hanya ingin kalian bahagia."

Naruto tersenyum miris. Tangan kanannya terulur membingkai rahang tegas Itachi. Memaksa sulung Uchiha itu untuk balik memandang kedua sapphirenya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku tidak bahagia saat melihat Naruto bahagia."

Itachi sadar ini kesalahannya yang dengan lancangnya membahas masalah kematian Naruko yang hanya menghitung hari. Tapi semua sudah terjadi, ucapannya tidak akan kembali bisa ditariknya. Karena itu jugalah ucapan adalah senjata yang paling tajam untuk menghancurkan hidup seseorang.

"Aku akan membuat Naruto bahagia."

Bibir Naruto berkedut ngilu saat lengkungan senyum itu terpaksa harus dia tunjukkan. Aku –tidak– baik-baik saja.

"Aku titip Naruto padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ting tong_

"Ya sebentar!"

Laki-laki bersurai merah itu segera memakai kaos putih yang diambilnya asal dari tumpukan baju diatas kasur.

"Naruto?"

Si pirang langsung masuk kedalam apartemen Gaara, tanpa menunggu untuk dipersilahkan oleh si tuan rumah. Sementara Gaara sendiri berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan ramen instan yang akan dia suguhkan untuk Naruko. Dengan segelas jus jeruk mungkin.

"Kau datang sendiri?"

Naruko mengangguk. Ekspresi lelah terlihat jelas dari wajah cantiknya.

"Aku Naruko."

 _Prang_

Gaara langsung memungut pecahan gelas yang tidak sengaja dia jatuhkan. Manik hijaunya melirik kearah si pirang yang masih tetap pada posisinya. Meringkuk diatas sofa ruang tamu apartemennya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Setelah memastikan tidak ada pecahan gelas yang tersisa, Gaara datang menghampiri Naruko. Kedua tangannya membawa cup ramen dan segelas jus jeruk kemudian meletakkannya diatas meja ruang tamu.

"Makanlah. Badanmu semakin kurus. Apa kau tidak makan dengan baik?"

Naruto menggeleng. Kemudian mengangguk.

"Apa aku perlu menyuapimu?"

Naruto langsung menyantap ramen instan yang di suguhkan Gaara untuknya. Tidak lama cup ramennya sudah habis tidak tersisa.

"Minumlah."

Naruto mengangguk dan menghabiskan jus jeruk yang di sodorkan Gaara dalam sekali tegukan.

"Aku akan mendengarkanmu saat kau sudah siap untuk menceritakannya."

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di kediaman Uchiha. Itachi terlihat gusar. Lembaran kertas yang bertumpuk di meja kerjanya semakin membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri.

"Apa aku sudah keterlaluan?"

Pertanyaan itu mengudara. Tidak tahu ditujukan kepada siapa. Karena hanya dia sendiri di ruangan itu. Ditemani keheningan yang mencekam.

 _'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau_ _–_ _pip!'_

Itachi membanting ponsel pintarnya. Raut mukanya terlihat kusut. Rambut sudah dalam kondisi berantakan. Terlihat jelas guratan kekhawatiran di kedua onyx malamnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya kan?"

Satu pertanyaan lagi dia lontarkan.

 _'Aku akan menginap di tempat Gaara.'_

Ucapan Naruko kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Berputar tanpa henti seperti kaset rusak.

"Apa aku harus menyusulnya?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Gaara. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Gaara menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Keningnya berkerut dalam, setelah mendengat cerita Naruko otaknya langsung bekerja ekstra mencari jalan keluar untuk masalah yang dihadapi sahabat pirangnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka hidupmu serumit ini."

Naruko mendelik tidak suka. Apa sekarang panda jadi-jadian ini sedang mengomentari kehidupannya. Tapi setidaknya ucapan Gaara sudah membuatnya lupa dengan kekecewaannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku anggap itu pujian."

Gaara menggeleng.

"Aku tidak berniat memujimu."

 _Switch_

Perempatan imaginer muncul di kening Naruko. Ingatkan Naruko untuk tidak menghantamkan kepala Gaara ke dinding terdekat.

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

 _Uhuk_

Naruko tersedak salivanya sendiri. Menatap horror kearah Gaara yang kini mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Apa maks –"

 _Cup_

Gaara menarik pinggang Naruko untuk lebih merapat kearahnya. Bibirnya menari diatas bibir Naruko, melumat lembut bibir mungil Naruko. Mengecap tiap inchi permukaan bibir Naruko. Lembut. Gaara suka tekstur lembut bibir Naruko yang secara tidak sadar membuat Gaara ingin terus memperdalam ciumannya.

 _'Hmmp'_

Naruko mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Gaara. Ikut terbawa suasana.

 _Plop_

Benang saliva itu menjadi sakti ikatan semu diantara keduanya.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan Itachi _-san_?"

Naruko mendongak. Menatap langsung kedua manik hijau Gaara yang entah sejak kapan terlihat begitu menarik di matanya.

"T-tidak."

Gaara tersenyum lembut.

"Biarkan Naruto bahagia bersama Itachi."

Naruko mengangguk kaku. Ya, dia tidak boleh goyah. Ingat tujuan utamanya saat ini adalah membuat Naruto bahagia. Dia harus memastikan setiap jalan yang akan dilalui Naruto bersih dari duri-duri penghalang.

"Boleh aku menginap?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Bocah, dimana kau sekarang?"

Naruko menjauhkan ponsel pintarnya. Telinga berdengung setelah mendengar bentakan Itachi dari ujung telephone.

"Aku menginap di tempat Gaara. Aku sudah berpamitan tadi. Dasar pak tua pikun!"

Itachi mendengus kesal.

"Kau perempuan, kenapa menginap di tempat teman laki-lakimu?"

Naruko merotasi bola sapphirenya. Astaga, dia juga tidak akan segila itu untuk melakukan _one night stand_ dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Walaupun mereka sempat saling melumat sebelumnya. Tapi itu tidak termasuk hitungan kan? Hei, Gaara tidak akan menanamkan sperma di rahim Naruto. Naruko jamin itu.

"Tubuh Naruto akan pulang dalam keadaan utuh. Kau tenang saja."

 _Pip_

Naruko segera mematikan sambungan telephonenya.

"Pulanglah. Itachi-san pasti mengkhawatirkanmu."

Naruko menggeleng. Tiba-tiba tangannya terulur membuka kancing bajunya, membuat Gaara langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Gantilah baju di kamar mandi. Aku juga laki-laki kalau kau lupa."

Naruto terkekeh. Seringai jahil tercetak jelas diwajah cantiknya.

"Wajahmu memerah. Ah lucunya~"

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi kembali datang. Naruko merogoh saku celananya saat getaran dari ponsel pintarnya tidak juga berhenti.

"M-moshi mo-"

"Kau baru bangun? Tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi kan? Gaara tidak melakukan apapun kan?"

Naruko menjauhkan ponsel pintarnya dari telinga. Melihat siapa gerangan yang menelphone pagi-pagi buta seperti ini.

' _Itachi-nii_ _XD'_ _._

Cih, Naruto dan selera kekanakannya memang tidak berubah.

"Tenang saja aku masih virgin kok."

 _Uhuk_

Gaara yang sedang meminum air mineral di dapur tersedak ketika mendengar penuturan frontal Naruko. Bagaimana bisa seorang perempuan membicarakan hal tabu seperti itu dengan laki-laki dewasa yang saat ini berstatus kekasihnya.

"Dia hanya merabaku saja, tidak sampai ke menu utama. Ah tangannya sangat hangat. Kau harus mencobanya _nii-san_."

 _Blush_

Wajah Gaara memerah mendengar penuturan polos Naruko.

 _Pluk_

"Berhenti membual. Aku tidak melakukan apapu. Itachi- _san_! Si pirang itu berbohong!"

Teriak Gaara dari arah dapur.

"Apanya yang tidak melakukan apapun. Kau menciumku kemarin. Jangan bilang kau lupa?"

 _Ctak_

Gaara hampir saja memotong jari tangannya sendiri.

"Itu karena kau bilang kau bingung apa kau benar menyukai Itachi-san atau tidak. Makanya aku menciummu untuk membantumu memastikannya!"

 _Hening_

 _Bruk_

Ponsel pintar Naruko terhempas begitu saja. Diujung sana Itachi juga ikut terdiam di tempat. Bola jade Gaara membola. Astaga apa yang sudah kukatakan!

"N-naru, maaf aku tidak bermaksud."

Naruto menggeleng.

"Kurasa itu bukan rasa suka. Aku bahkan sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi sekarang. Kurasa terapi ciumanmu berhasil. Lain kali ayo kita coba lagi."

 _Tes_

Naruko tertawa hambar. Air matanya mengalir tanpa perlawanan. Membawa harapan yang sejak awal tidak pernah sampai di tujuan.

"A-aku hiks tidak menyukainya hiks tidak suka hiks."

Yang mereka tidak tahu. Itachi masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas semuanya dari ponsel pintarnya. Hatinya berdenyut ngilu.

 _"Naruto, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"_

 _ **'**_ _ **A**_ _ **pa kau tahu? hal yang paling menyakitkan dari melepaskan? yaitu saat kau sadar. Hanya kau yang**_ __ _ **merasa kehilangan.'**_

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8 : Misi Kedua

**Batas**

 **Shiroi Kage's Project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Mature**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ItaFemNaru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kau tahu batas ?**

 **Sebuah garis pemisah ?**

 **Bagiku batas lebih dari itu,**

 **Batas adalah keegoisan yang menghancurkanku secara perlahan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab VIII [ Misi Kedua ]**

Naruko memandang gerbang sekolah yang selama ini menjadi tempatnya menimba ilmu. Ada perasaan ragu untuk kembali menginjakkan kakinya masuk kedalam. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Sebentar lagi bel pulang sekolah akan dibunyikan. Lebih baik jika Naruko menunggu diluar gerbang hingga kedua orang yang sedang ditunggunya datang.

Menyandarkan badannya di gerbang sekolah, menatap arakan awan yang berjalan mengikuti arah angin membawanya. Rasanya bebas, menenangkan. Dia juga ingin terbang bebas seperti awan. Mengikuti saja kemana arah angin akan membawanya, tidak harus memikirkan masalah yang rumit seperti yang sedang dia hadapi sekarang. Konyol, bukan bersyukur telah terlahir sebagai seorang manusia yang diberikan kelebihan akal, dia justru mengharapkan menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Apa memang selama ini pemikiran seperti itulah yang membuat Naruko melarikan diri. Apa memang karena dia terus membandingkan kehidupannya dengan anak-anak seusianya. Mengharapkan kehidupan normal seperti anak-anak yang lain sampai membuatnya menciptakan dirinya yang lain untuk menanggung semua penderitaannya. Kemudian akan menganggap apa yang terjadi padanya hanya bunga tidur yang akan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Apa memang benar begitu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Naruko menoleh. Disampingnya berdiri dua orang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya. Dua laki-laki yang membuat sekolah Gaara terputus ditengah jalan. Dua orang yang sangat ingin dia hancurkan hingga kepingan terakhir. Dua orang menjijikkan yang selalu memandang Gaara dengan tatapan memuja.

" _Senpai_ , boleh bicara sebentar?"

Kedua laki-laki itu saling memandang. Memikirkan resiko yang mungkin akan mereka terima jika berani membuat si pirang marah. Mungkin saja kali ini hanya nama mereka saja yang tersisa. Tidak terimakasih. Mereka masih ingin hidup.

"Aku tidak akan membunuh kalian, tenang saja. Aku hanya ingin bicara, ya begitulah."

Baik Suigetsu ataupun Juugo sama-sama ragu dengan ucapan Naruko. Tapi melihat ekspresi serius yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya membuat keduanya mengangguk ragu. Mungkin memang dia hanya ingin berbicara dengan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kalian mengganggu Gaara? Dia laki-laki kalau kalian lupa."

Naruko meminum jus jeruk yang dipesannya. Sementara matanya masih mengawasi setiap perubahan ekspresi dari kedua kakak kelasnya. Ada raut keterkejutan yang tidak bisa mereka sembunyikan ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukannya. Apa sebaiknya dia memakai basa-basi sebelum langsung kepada topic yang ingin dibahas. Tapi dia benci basa-basi. Memuakkan.

"Mungkin aku bisa mengerti jika aku mendengarnya langsung dari kalian. Gaara adalah sahabat baikku, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Jadi aku tidak mau kalian mempermainkan Gaara untuk kepuasan kalian sendiri."

Suigetsu menundukkan kepalanya. Memandang tangannya yang harus di gips karena tulangnya yang geser. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya sakit. Penuturan Naruko beberapa saat yang lalu berhasil menamparnya pada kenyataan bahwa apa yang dia lakukan adalah salah.

"Kau pikir aku mempermainkannya begitu?"

Tanya Suigetsu dengan suara serak. Ada kekecewaan juga penyesalan dari suara yang dikeluarkannya.

"Kalau aku katakana, aku menyukai Gaara. Apa kau akan percaya?"

Naruko tersenyum mengejek. Tidak percaya pada penuturan Suigetsu yang mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki perasaan lebih pada Gaara. Walaupun memang wajah Gaara lebih imut dibandingkan laki-laki pada umumnya. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa melupakan fakta bahwa Gaara juga seorang laki-laki. Bagaimana bisa Suigetsu mengatakan dia menyukai Gaara yang memiliki gender yang sama dengannya. Itu hal yang tabu untuk dibahas.

"Berhenti membual dan katakana yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan bualanmu, _senpai_ "

Juugo menghela nafas. Menyandarkan puggungnya dikursi. Melirik kearah Naruko yang menatap Suigetsu dengan pandangan menusuk. Dia masih menganggap ucapan Suigetsu adalah omong kosong belaka.

"Apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu benar. Dia memang menyukai Gaara sejak upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Saat itu Gaara yang datang terlambat tersesat hingga kearea belakang sekolah, wajahnya yang sembab karena menangis membuat Suigetsu tidak tega dan memutuskan untuk membantunya kembali ke aula sekolah. Sekedar informasi, Suigetsu tidak mudah memberikan bantuan kepada orang lain, tapi dia tanpa diminta langsung mengantarkan Gaara kembali ke Aula. Kau pikir apa alasan dibalik itu."

Naruko memandang Suigetsu yang mengangguk. Membenarkan penuturan Juugo. Rasanya ganjil, mengganjal dihatinya saat tahu ada laki-laki yang menyukai Gaara. Naruko ingin mengumpat, tapi kepada siapa. Tidak bisa dia menyalahkan perasaan orang lain. Sementara dia sendiri juga tidak bisa mengatur kepada siapa dia menjatuhkan hatinya. Lalu sekarang siapakah yang patut untuk disalahkan.

"Tapi karena wajahnya yang manis dan seperti perempuan, dia menjadi terkenal diantara teman-temanku yang juga memiliki orientasi menyimpang sepertiku. Aku cemburu, tentu saja. Terlebih lagi saat mendengar Hidan menyerang Gaara dan meinggalkan jejak kepemilikan dilehernya. Aku sangat marah, karena itulah aku memberikannya hukuman."

Naruko menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya. Penjelasan dari mereka sangat diluar ekspetasinya. Dia pikir mereka hanya iseng saja melakukan hal tidak terpuji itu kepada Gaara. Siapa sangka jika ada hati yang ikut berperan didalamnya.

"Apa salah jika aku memberikan pelajaran pada kekasihku sendiri, Uchiha-san?"

Naruko hampir saja tersedak saat mendengarkan pertanyaan yang diberikan Suigetsu kepadanya. Kekasih. Jangan bilang jika Gaara mau menerima Suigetsu sebagai kekasihnya. Tidak mungkin.

"Kau bohong. Gaara tidak mungkin melakukannya. Dia berbeda darimu."

Suigestu mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan memberikannya kepada Naruko. Ditampilan awal Naruko bisa melihat foto Suigestu dan Gaara yang tersenyum di depan kamrea. Tidak ada ekspresi terpaksa dari keduanya. Kepaa Naruko mendadak berat, sejak kapan mereka memiliki hubungan. Kenapa Gaara sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan apapun kepadanya.

"Berhenti membual, Suigetsu- _senpai._ "

Ketiga orang disana terkejut saat mendengar suara Gaara yang datang menghampiri meja yang mereka gunakan. Ekspresi Gaara terlihat marah dan tatapan jade yang biasa teduh itu kini terlihat penuh dengan emosi yang selama ini dipendamnya.

"Berhenti menghalusinasikan aku sebagai objek fantasi menjijikkanmu."

 _Brak_

Gaara memukul meja yang digunakan oleh Naruko, Suigetsu dan Hidan. Nafasnya memburu, ada guratan kekecewaan yang menghiasi wajahnya. Dia kecewa, bukan kepada Suigetsu dan Hidan yang selalu mengerjainya. Bukan juga pada Naruko yang telah berusaha keras untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Dia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa menerima saja perlakuan tidak menyenangkan yang mereka berikan padanya. Kenapa dia tidak melawan saat tangan-tangan itu merapa kulit putihnya. Dia jijik pada dirinya sendiri yang justru terlihat pasrah menerima keadaan.

 _ **Memaafkan orang lain itu mudah, yang susah adalah menemukan cara untuk memaafkan dirimu sendiri. Kecewa pada orang lain akan terhapus seiring berjalannya waktu, tapi rasa kecewa pada dirimu sendirilah yang justru akan mengcengkram dadamu sampai kau kesulitan bernafas. Musuh terberat yang harus kau hadapi bukanlah orang yang kau benci, tapi lebih kepada dirimu sendiri.**_

"Rasanya mengerikan saat kau tahu orang asing memandangmu dengan tatapan memuja, menyentuh kulitmu dengan leluasa, sementara kau sendiri tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Rasanya ingin mati saja saat itu."

Gaara menundukkan kepalanya. Tetesan air mata yang selama ini berhasil dia pendam keluar saat itu. Menyampaikan jeritan putus asa yang selama ini dia tahan sekuat tenaga. Tapi dia lelah, dia perlu membuat kakak kelas yang ada dihadapannya ini sadar. Dia benci diperlakukan seperti seorang perempuan. Dia benci saat melihat wajah bahagia mereka saat berhasil menyentuhnya.

"Sasori maafkan a –"

Suigetsu tidak lagi melanjutkan ucapannya. Tatapannya berubah kosong, dia memandang Gaara tanpa berkedip, ada gedoran luar biasa dari dalam dadanya. Bukan untuk Gaara, selama ini yang dia lihat bukanlah Gaara. Dia hanya melihat sosok Sasori yang seolah kembali hidup dalam wujud seorang Sabaku Gaara. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan Sasori semudah itu dan menganggap perasaannya pada Gaara adalah rasa suka yang nyata.

 _Tes_

Naruko memandang tidak percaya tetesan airmata yang mengalir di wajah Suigetsu. Tangannya mencengkram ponsel pintar yang masih menunjukkan _wallpaper_ dirinya dan Gaara yang sedang tersenyum lebar kearah kamera.

"Kenapa jadi dia yang menangis?"

Tanya Naruko pada Juugo yang sejak tadi diam tidak mengatakan apapun. Matanya hanya memandang bisu kearah Suigetsu, menghela nafas lega saat air mata itu jatuh diwajah sang sahabat.

 _Sret_

Baru saja Juugo akan mengatakan sesuatu, suara deritan kursi yang beradu dengan lantai membungkam lagi ucapannya. Disampingnya Suigetsu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dengan langkah sempoyongan dia berdiri dihadapan Gaara. Memandangnya sekilas dengan mata teduhnya. Kemudian badannya membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat.

"Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku melakukan hal buruk itu padamu. Kumohon maafkan aku, Sabaku- _san._ "

 _Bruk_

Gaara jatuh terduduk dikursi yang berada didekatnya. Jadenya masih mengamati Suigetsu dari atas hingga kebawah. Dia ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya pada laki-laki dihadapannya ini, tapi dia sudah terlanjur meminta maaf padanya. Lalu entah kenapa kemarahannya menguap begitu saja. Dia bingung, kenapa rasa bencinya pada sosok ini bisa menghilang dengan cepatnya. Hanya dengan mendengar kata 'maaf' yang terucap dari bibirnya. Benarkah memang semudah itu Gaara bisa memafkannya.

"Aku ingin memakimu dengan kata-kata kasar yang sudah aku siapkan jika aku bisa, tapi mendengarmu meminta maaf justru aku yang merasa buruk sekarang. Tidak ada alasan untuk aku membencimu. Angkat kepalamu senpai, aku tidak suka melihat orang yang sudah berlaku buruk padaku terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini."

Suigetsu mengangguk. Kepalanya terangkat, senyuman lebar yang selama ini tidak pernah dia tunjukkan kepada siapapun kini bisa secara gratis dia tebarkan. Kali itu Gaara melihatnya jauh lebih tampan dari Suigetsu yang dikenalnya. Dia seolah telah berubah menjadi orang lain saat dia mengucapkan kata 'maaf' yang terdengar tulus dari dalam hatinya.

"Lalu kalo memang Gaara bukan kekasihmu, kenapa kau bisa memiliki foto bersama Gaara?"

Tanya Naruko dengan nada bingung. Dia melirik kearah Gaara yang masih belum mengalihkan fokusnya dari Suigetsu.

"Dia Akasuna Sasori, mantan kekasihku yang meninggal saat aku pertama kali masuk jenjang SMA. Ibuku membunuhnya."

Suigetsu membelai cincin perak yang selalu di pakainya. Cincin yang jika diamati dengan seksama aka nada ukiran nama A. Sasori diatasnya. Ukiran yang rumit tapi indah. Hal yang kemudian membuat Gaara dan Naruko berpikir, sudah sejauh apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya.

"Dia adalah orang yang dingin pada orang baru, tapi sangat hangat saat kau sudah mengenalnya dengan dekat. Kami menjalin hubungan diam-diam, kau tahu tabu untuk hubungan kami diumbar. Karena itu aku berusaha menjaga hubungan kami agar tetap menjadi rahasia. Tapi nasib sial sepertinya senang menghampiriku, ibuku mulai mencurigai hubungan tidak wajar kami. Dia memaki Sasori dengan mulut tajamnya, sementara aku hanya bisa diam dibalik punggungnya. Tidak berani membantah satu katapun."

Air mata itu tidak juga berhenti mengalir dari sepasang matanya yang kini dalam keadaan mendung. Baru kali ini Gaara dan Naruko melihat Suigetsu yang terlihat lebih manusiawi. Selama ini dia selalu memasang seringai menyebalkan diwajahnya. Mendalami perannya sebagai kakak kelas yang paling dihindari. Siapa sangka jika didalamnya Suigetsu bisa memiliki perasaan mendalam pada seseorang yang dia kenalkan bernama Akasuna Sasori.

"Jadi cerita yang dikatakan Juugo- _senpai_ itu bohong, begitu?"

Suigetsu menggeleng. Menyangkal pertanyaan yang diberikan Naruko kepadanya.

"Tidak, aku memang jatuh cinta pada Gaara saat pertama kali aku melihatnya tersesat di area belakang sekolah. Tapi akhirnya aku sadar, aku tidak benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Aku hanya sedang mencari sosok yang memiliki kemiripan dengan Sasori. Aku mencintai sosok Sasori dari diri Gaara."

Gaara mencengkram kain celana yang dikenakannya. Memang dia membenci Suigetsu atas apa yang dia lakukan padanya selama ini. Tapi mendengarkan penjelasan Suigetsu bahwa dia hanya menjadi pelarian membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Dia benci mengakuinya, tapi dari dalam hatinya dia sadar sesuatu. Dia cemburu pada sosok Sasori yang diceritakan oleh Suigetsu. Dia membayangkan betapa beruntungnya Sasori yang memiliki Suigetsu sebagai orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

"Aku pergi. Semuanya sudah jelas. Tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi _senpai_. Aku bukan Sasori. Kami orang yang berbeda. Permisi."

 _Sret_

Gaara terdiam ditempat saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Suigetsu yang menahan pergerakannya. Ada getaran listrik samar yang membuat Gaara cemas, dia tidak sedang memikirkan bahwa dia menyukai Suigetsu kan.

"Bolehkah aku menjadi temanmu? Aku akan menjagamu dari laki-laki yang mengejarmu seperti semut mengejar gula itu jika kau mau."

 _Blush_

Gaara merasakan pipinya memanas. Dia mengutuk perkataan Sasori yang masih menganggapnya sebagai seorang perempuan. Dia laki-laki, sudah seharusnya dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Tidak perlu berlindung dibalik punggung laki-laki lain yang walaupun memiliki tenaga lebih besar darinya.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Gaara melepaskan cengkraman tangan Suigetsu pada tangannya. Kemudian melangkah keluar dari area café. Tapi sebelum membuka pintu, laki-laki bersurai merah untuk menoleh lagi kebelakang. Dengan suara lirih dia mengatakannya.

"Tapi kurasa tawaran untuk menjadi temanmu, bukan hal yang buruk. Jaa matta."

Saat itu Naruko bisa melihat dengan jelas senyuman lebar Suigestu yang terlihat bahagia mendengar penuturan Gaara. Sementara Naruko sendiri mulai khawatir, apa mungkin Gaara juga mulai menyukai kakak kelasnya ini. Jika memang begitu, Naruko tidak boleh membiarkan itu terjadi. Dia harus mencarikan perempuan yang sekiranya pantas untuk mendampingi Gaara. Seseorang yang bisa dia berikan amanat untuk menjaga Gaara setelah dia menghilang nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan katakan padaku bahwa kau mulai tertarik padanya?"

 _Uhuk_

Gaara yang sedang menengguk air soda terpaksa harus merasakan panas yang menyambangi tenggorokannya. Matanya menyipit saat merasakan ada beberapa air yang masuk kedalam lubang hidungnya. Rasanya menyakitkan. Tapi pertanyaan Naruko jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada sakit yang saat ini dia rasakan.

"Darimana kau menyimpulkan hal konyol itu?"

Naruko menyandarkan kepalanya diatas bantalan sofa. Matanya menerawang jauh keatas. Memandang langit-langit apartemen Gaara yang terlihat begitu rendah. Mencoba memutar ulang lagi pertemuan mereka dengan dua kakak kelas yang sudah membawa masalah rumit kedalam kehidupan keduanya.

"Aku melihatnya. Tatapan kagum yang terlihat jelas dari kedua jademu. Karena itu kupikir kau sedikit memiliki rasa untuk kakak kelas berwajah mesum itu."

Kekehan dari Gaara tidak membuat pemikiran Naruko tenang. Justru kekehan itu yang membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Naruko takut, dari lubuk hatinya terdalam dia takut Gaara benar-benar menjadi menyimpang dan menyukai laki-laki. Dia ingin Gaara membangun keluarga kecilnya sendiri. Memiliki istri yang dicintainya, berangkat kerja untuk menyambung hidup, pulang kerumah dengan sambutan istri dan anaknya. Dengan begitu, hidupnya tidak akan menderita seperti sekarang. Setidaknya, Gaara memiliki tempat untuknya pulang.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Aku pikir aku hanya cemburu pada Akasuna-san, kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan seseorang seperti Suigetsu- _senpai_? Walaupun terlihat mesum dan menjengkelkan, tapi aku tahu dari sorot matanya bahwa dia sangat mencintai kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal itu. Aku hanya iri, kurasa begitu."

Gaara menenggak lagi sisa minuman soda yang tadi dibelinya. Matanya kembali menyipit saat panas soda membakar tenggorokannya. Ada rasa manis yang tertinggal dilidahnya. Tapi tidak bertahan lama, sebelum kehampaan itu kembali dia rasakan.

"Aku tidak bisa langsung menyalahkanmu jika memang kau menyukainya. Kita tidak bisa memilih kepada siapa kita jatuh cinta kan? Bahkan aku sendiri sudah melewati batas dengan mencintai ayahku sendiri. Tapi ini berbeda, tidak seharusnya rasa itu ada diantara kalian. Saat kau menyukai sesuatu yang diharamkan, kau akan dihadapkan pada pilihan. Kau lebih mencintai Tuhan atau makhluk ciptaan Tuhan. Dan kuharap kau tidak mengambil keputusan yang salah Gaara."

Terdengar suara isakan dari Gaara. Tapi Naruko tidak berusaha menghiburnya, kalimatnya tertahan pada ujung lidah. Kali ini dia akan membiarkan Gaara mengambil sendiri keputusannya. Tapi jika pilihannya salah, Naruko pastikan akan memukul si panda merah sampai dia sadar. Dia tidak akan membiarkan perasaan itu tumbuh dengan suburnya, dia akan mematikannya dengan apapun caranya. Sekalipun harus melihat Gaara hancur berkeping-keping dia tidak peduli. Karena dia yakin, ada gadis baik diluar sana yang sedang menunggu kedatangan sahabatnya.

"Hari ini biarkan aku sendiri."

Suaranya masih terdengar serak. Naruko hanya bergumam tidak jelas menyahut pernyataan Gaara. Si pirang hanya melirik dari sudut matanya, bagaimana Gaara berjalan gontai masuk kedalam kamarnya. Terlihat jelas bahu lebarnya yang bergetar kecil. Tapi Naruko tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya. Satu katapun akan semakin menghancurkannya saat ini. Jadi Naruko akan memilih diam, dan membiarkan Gaara memikirkan semuanya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menginap dirumah laki-laki itu?"

Naruko menatap layar ponsel pintarnya. Menampilkan wajah seorang laki-laki yang berhasil membawa kehangatan masuk kedalam relung hatinya yang gelap gulita. Laki-laki kuat yang berhasil melalui cobaan hidup terberat yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Laki-laki sama yang telah menemaninya melintasi batas yang tidak boleh mereka pijak. Tapi karena laki-laki itu, Naruko yakin semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan pulang saat masalah disini selesai. Saat itu aku akan mengembalikan Naruko padamu."

Itachi yang berada di ujung sambungan menghela nafas berat. Walaupun dia yakin bahwa orang yang dia suka adalah Naruko, tapi entah kenapa mendengar suara serak Naruko karena menangis membuat hatinya berdenyut ngilu. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun. Tidak terkecuali alter ego Naruko yang mengaku bernama Naruko.

"Sebelum mengembalikan Naruko, maukah kau pergi bersama laki-laki tua ini?"

Naruko membolakan kedua sapphirenya. Berharap jika yang didengarnya bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Kepalanya mengangguk secara spontan. Tersenyum pedih saat mengingat bahwa Itachi melakukan itu bukan karena menyukainya, dia hanya terlalu baik untuk tidak membuatnya bersedih. Tapi biarlah, asalkan ada saat dimana dia menghabiskan waktu untuk terakhir kalinya dengan Itachi. Tidak peduli bahwa itu hanya bentuk rasa kasihan atau rasa iba Itachi padanya. Dia mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan kenyataan itu.

"Tentu. Aku akan menantikan hari itu."

 _Pip_

Lalu sambungan itu terputus. Meninggalkan Naruko yang tersenyum sendiri memandangi ponsel pintarnya. Ada lelehan kritas bening yang membasahi wajahnya. Bibirnya berkedut ngilu saat dia memaksa untuk tetap tersenyum saat rongga dadanya terasa sesak. Menyakitkan, mengetahui orang yang kau sukai lebih menyukai orang lain yang tidak lain adalah sisi dirimu yang lain. Seseorang yang telah membuatmu tercipta didunia ini, melimpahkan kesedihannya padamu, membuatmu menanggung semua penderitaan beratnya, saat kau mencintai laki-laki untuk pertama kalinya, justru dia yang lebih dulu mengambil perhatian laki-laki itu. Memonopoli laki-laki itu untuk dirinya sendiri, sementara kau hanya bisa menggigit jari saat laki-laki itu hanya memandangmu dengan pandangan iba. Tidak ada pandangan cinta disana.

Malam itu Gaara dan Naruko sama-sama sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Menata ulang hatinya yang retak, mengharapkan adanya keajaiban yang mereset ulang semuanya dari titik awal.

.

.

.

.

.

Empat hari, sembilan puluh enam jam, lima ribu tujuh ratus enam puluh menit dan tiga ratus empat puluh lima ribu enam ratus detik sudah berlalu. Tersisa tiga hari lagi untuk menyelesaikan kesepakatan yang di buatnya dengan Naruko. Kemudian dia akan menghilang. Tapi hingga kini, Gaara masih belum mau mengajaknya bicara, padahal mereka berbagi atap yang sama. Laki-laki selalu menghindarinya sebisa mungkin. Dia akan mengatakan bahwa dia sibuk, padahal Naruko tahu yang dia lakukan hanya melamun didalam kamarnya seperti remaja labil. Naruko tidak tahan lagi, sungguh. Sampai kapan Gaara akan melarikan diri seperti ini. Kenapa tidak segera saja dia mengambil keputusan dan dia bisa dengan bebas memukuli wajah cantiknya sebagai balasan karena telah menghindarinya selama ini. Harusnya Gaara tahu, dia bukanlah orang yang sabar.

"Apa ada lagi yang mau anda beli nona?"

Naruko tersentak, dihadapannya berdiri seorang pegawai café yang menjadi langganannya bersama Gaara untuk sarapan atau sekedar menyeruput secangkir kopi panas.

"Bisakah aku memesan _dark chocolate late_?"

Pegawai itu mengangguk ramah. Senyuman yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajah ayunya membuat Naruko senang memandanginya lama-lama. Surai coklat pendek sebahu itu terlihat pas dengan wajah mungilnya. Menggemaskan.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu nona?"

Naruko yang hendak mengeluarkan dompet kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pegawai bersurai coklat. Menunggu kelanjutan pertanyaan yang dialamatkan kepadanya.

"Apa hari ini laki-laki yang biasa datang bersamamu tidak ikut lagi? Ah aku mengatakannya, u-uhm aku tidak bermaksud begitu hanya –"

Naruko terkekeh melihat semburat kemerahan di kedua pipi si pegawai. Wajah paniknya entah kenapa menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya. Tidak akan bosan jika memiliki teman sepertinya, dia bisa mengekspresikan seluruh emosinya dengan mudah.

"Nanti sore mungkin aku akan mengajaknya kesini. Apa kau mau aku kenalkan padanya?"

 _Blush_

Warna wajahnya sudah menyamai kepiting rebus. Dia bahkan lupa untuk bernafas, lucu sekali.

"Matsuri, _dark chocolate late_."

Perempuan itu tersentak, dengan gerakan kaku dia berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil pesanan Naruko. Kepalanya tertunduk, tidak berani menatap langsung pada sepasang sapphire yang kini menatap jahil kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menghindariku?"

Suara Naruko menjadi satu-satunya suara yang ada diapartemen Gaara. Laki-laki itu tidak menyahut, hanya menenggak kopi pahit yang dibuatnya. Kantung matanya semakin tebal, badannya juga semakin mengurus, ada guratan lelah di wajah cantiknya. Apa yang sudah Naruko lakukan, tidak mungkin Gaara bisa menjadi seperti ini hanya karena ucapannya mengenai Suigetsu- _senpai_ kan.

"Nanti sore kau harus ikut denganku. Sepertinya aku menemukan perempuan yang bisa mengimbangi sifatmu. Kau akan terhibur jika bersamanya, aku yakin itu."

Gaara melirik Naruko dari sudut matanya. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruko. Menganggapnya hanya angin lalu.

"Bisa kau berhenti meminum kopi. Kau tidak makan apapun sejak dua hari yang lalu. Kau pikir nyawamu ada berapa huh."

Naruko menarik gelas kopi kedua yang akan diminum oleh Gaara, membawanya ke westafel dan membuang kopi itu dalam satu kali siraman. Gaara marah, sorot matanya menatap Naruko sengit. Menganggap bahwa Naruko hanya parasit yang ada didalam kehidupannya, mengaturnya ini dan itu. Dia benci sifat Naruko yang selalu mengarahkan jalan hidupnya, dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk memilih pilihannya sendiri.

"Kau egois."

Naruko terdiam ditempat. Nafasnya terasa berat saat mendengar suara Gaara yang telah lama tidak didengarnya. Suara yang syarat akan kekecewaan. Apakah memang dia selama ini egois, dia hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Gaara. Dia tidak mau Gaara salah dalam mengambil langkah. Dia tidak mau Gaara menyesal dengan pilihan yang diambilnya.

"Kau tahu betapa menderitanya aku memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa aku menyukai Suigetsu- _senpai_? Aku takut, jujur aku takut jika aku benar-benar menyukai laki-laki dan menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Tidak perlu mengatakannya dengan jelas, aku juga tidak mau menjadi menyimpang. Tapi pertanyaanmu saat itu seolah kau benar-benar meragukan orientasi seksualku. Rasanya lebih menyakitkan saat sahabatmu sendiri justru tidak percaya padamu dan memaksamu kembali berpikir, di posisi mana aku sekarang. Apa aku benar akan menyukai laki-laki seperti penuturannya."

 _Hosh hosh hosh_

Nafasnya memburu, seolah ada sesuatu yang sedang mengejarnya. Gaara mencoba turun dari kursi yang didudukinya. Tapi keseimbangannya goyah saat rasa sakit didalam perutnya membuat Gaara menyerah. Kepalanya terasa berkunang-kurang. Dunianya seolah berputar berlawanan dengan keinginannya. Samar-samar dia dengar suara Naruko yang meneriaki namanya dengan nada panic. Kemudian semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Bau antiseptic menyengat menyambangi hidung Gaara. Membuat kelopak matanya terbuka untuk memastikan dimana dia saat ini. Ruangan serba putih dengan corak berwarna biru langit yang mengingatkannya pada sepasang mata Naruko. Melirik kesamping dia melihat ada selang infus yang menancap di punggung tangannya. Kemudian jade nya melihat sosok Naruko yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seorang perawat dengan wajah cemas. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, bahkan untuk sekedar bernafas saja sudah sangat berat untuknya.

 _Tap tap tap_

Mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat membuat Gaara segera menutup lagi matanya. Dia masih belum siap untuk berhadapan langsung dengan sepasang langit musim panas Naruko.

"Kau ini sudah SMA, kenapa masih tidak paham kalo terlalu banyak kopi tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu?"

Naruko mulai mengomel seperti ibu-ibu. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal saat melihat wajah Gaara yang terlihat damai dalam belaian mimpinya. Tanpa tahu bahwa Gaara hanya sedang berpura-pura saat ini.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku takut tidak ada perempuan yang mau menjadi pendampingmu dengan wajah cantikmu. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana para perempuan itu memandang sinis terhadapmu? Aku mengkhawatirkan akan jadi apa kamu nanti setelah aku menghilang dan Naruko menikah dengan Itachi, aku tidak mau kamu merasa sendiri."

Gaara mencoba membuka kelopak matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah sembab Naruko yang tertutupi sepasang tangannya sendiri. Mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan kesedihannya. Kesedihan yang dia hadiahkan untuk Gaara.

 _Sret_

Gaara mengambil satu tangan Naruko yang menutupi wajahnya. Membuat si pirang terkejut. Sepasang jade teduh kembali menatapnya, menenggelamkan pada kehangatan yang selama ini melingkupinya. Memberikan bahunya untuk Naruko bersandar saat dia lelah menghadapi kenyataan yang ada.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai Suigetsu- _senpai_. Aku hanya iri, seandainya ada perempuan yang mencintaiku seperti Suigetsu- _senpai_ mencintai Akasuna-san mungkin aku akan bahagia."

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat da –"

Ucapan si pegawai bersurai coklat tersangkut ditenggorokan. Matanya memandang langsung kesepasang jade yang menatap teduh kepadanya. Gemuruh menyenangkan menyebar di seluruh rongga dadanya. Perutnya mendadak mulas, seolah ada banyak kupu-kupu imaginer yang menari didalamnya. Kedua pipinya memerah saat melihat laki-laki bersurai merah itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Apa dia yang kau maksud?"

Suaranya yang serak-serak basah membuat kaki perempuan itu kehilangan kekuatannya. Aroma pasir menyebar saat laki-laki itu berada pada jarak yang sangat dekat dengannya. Aroma yang unik, dan mungkin mulai saat ini akan menjadi aroma favoritnya.

"Bukankah dia menggemaskan?"

Sahut seorang perempuan bersurai pirang yang tersenyum jahil kepada si perempuan bersurai coklat. Perempuan itu berjalan masuk kedalam café dan mendudukkan pantatnya disalah satu kursi kosong, membuka menu yang disediakan. Berpura-pura sibuk membaca menu yang sebenarnya sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Tap

Perempuan itu melangkah mundur saat Gaara semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Gawat, jika terus begini dia tidak yakin akan tetap bertahan tanpa kehilangan kesadarannya. Wajahnya sudah tidak dapat dikategorikan sebagai wajah orang normal. Seluruh wajahnya sudah di penuhi semburat kemerahan yang menambah nilai cantik untuknya.

"Namaku Sabaku Gaara. Siapa namamu?"

Si surai coklat menelan salivanya susah payah. Rasanya suaranya menghilang sejak saat laki-laki bersurai merah itu datang kedalam café.

"M-Matsuri. H-Hana Matsuri d-desu."

Berhasil, dia berhasil mengatakan namanya walaupun dengan sedikit terbata. Rasanya lega saat melihat laki-laki bersurai merah itu tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Bagaimana bisa ada makhluk Tuhan yang begitu menyilaukan sepertinya.

 _Sret_

"Yoroshiku ne, Matsuri-chan."

Matsuri menyentuh pucuk kepalanya yang baru saja dibelai lembut oleh Gaara. Tangannya yang besar terasa hangat saat menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Lalu pikiran serakahnya mulai membayangkan bagaimana jika tangan besar itu menggenggam tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9 : Naruko

**Batas**

 **Shiroi Kage's Project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Mature**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ItaFemNaru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kau tahu batas ?**

 **Sebuah garis pemisah ?**

 **Bagiku batas lebih dari itu,**

 **Batas adalah keegoisan yang menghancurkanku secara perlahan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab VIII [ Naruko ]**

Semenjak Naruko _minggat_ atau lebih tepatnya mengungsi dikediaman Gaara. Selama itu pula Itachi tidak bisa merasakan ketenangan didalam tidurnya. Laki-laki dewasa itu secara tiba-tiba terserang penyakit insomnia parah yang membuat kantong matanya menghitam hampir menyamai mata panda Gaara. Itachi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk melamun, memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruko saat ini, menunggu kabar dari si pirang yang sudah sangat jarang didapatkannya, bahkan hampir tidak pernah. Ada kecemasan yang mendiami hatinya, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi pada si pirang. Kebimbangan hatinya bertambah ketika pertanyaan _'siapa yang aku khawatirkan sebenarnya? Naruko atau Naruto?'_ , ironisnya dia sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang dia ajukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Perlahan-lahan muncul keraguan didalam dirinya, mengenai kepada siapa hatinya berlabuh sebenarnya. Mereka berbagi tubuh yang sama, mereka berasal dari satu orang yang sama, tapi adanya pemisahan ingatan diantara mereka yang kemudian membentuk dua kepribadian berbeda membuat identitas merekapun berbeda. Lalu siapakah yang benar-benar Itachi cintai sebenarnya?

Mata hitamnya bergulir kearah kalender yang berada disamping nakas tempat tidurnya. Pandangannya fokus pada lingkaran merah, bertepatan dengan tanggal yang akan menjadi batas waktu sisa hidup Naruko. Hanya tersisa waktu satu hari lagi. Besok Naruko akan menghilang untuk selamanya, tapi hingga kini si pirang tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Setidaknya dia harus memberikan Itachi satu atau mungkin dua kata perpisahan. Dia ingin mendengarkan keluh kesahnya selama ini, mengambil sedikit beban yang selama ini dipikulnya. Menyodorkan bahunya untuk si pirang bisa menangis sepuasnya. Mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja, karena setelah ini dia yang akan bertanggung jawab atas kebahagiaan Naruto. Tentu Itachi tidak akan membiarkan Narutonya terluka lagi. Walaupun sampai saat ini kebimbangan mengenai siapa yang benar-benar dia cintai masih menghantui pikirannya. Tapi dia tidak akan menjadikan hal itu sebagai alasan untuk menyakiti Naruto.

 _Tap tap tap_

Itachi menaikkan satu alisnya. Melihat kearah pintu kamarnya yang kini terasa lebih menarik untuk diamati. Beberapa saat yang lalu dia bisa mendengarkan suara langkah kaki mendekat kearah kamarnya. Tapi kemudian suaralangkah kaki itu berhenti, tepat didepan pintu kamarnya. Seolah ada sesuatu yang kini menahannya untuk terus masuk kedalam.

"Masuklah. Aku tidak mengunci pintunya."

Suara berat Itachi terdengar. Tapi sosok yang kini berdiri didepan kamarnya masih tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun.

"Aku tahu itu kamu, Naruko. Masuklah, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan."

 _Kriet_

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Menampilkan siluet seorang perempuan bersurai pirang yang kini menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat helaian surai pirang itu turun penutupi paras cantiknya. Si pirang berjalan mendekat, dengan tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Saat dia sudah berdiri dihadapan Itachi, terlihat bibirnya sedikit terbuka –

"A-aku takut."

Suaranya hampir terdengar seperti cicitan, tapi Itachi dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya. Tangan si raven panjang terulur kedepan, menggapai tangan Naruto yang terlihat bergetar hebat. Itachi kemudian menuntun Naruto untuk duduk diatas kasurnya.

"Katakan apa yang membuatmu takut. Katakan semua beban yang selama ini kau pikul. Aku akan mendengarnya untukmu."

Naruko semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi kali ini bahunya terlihat bergetar, terdengar isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dengan sigap Itachi menariknya masuk kedalam pelukannya. Membuat tangisan Naruko pecah saat itu juga. Gadis pirang itu menangis meraung-raung, mengeluarkan segala emosi dan beban yang selama ini pendamnya sendiri. Itachi mempererat pelukannya, membiarkan bajunya basah oleh air mata Naruko.

"Menangislah sepuasmu."

Bisik Itachi tepat ditelinga Naruko. Nafas hangatnya menyentuh permukaan daun telinga Naruko. Tapi Naruko sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya, dia hanya ingin menangis. Meluapkan segala hal yang tidak pernah dia lontarkan dalam bentuk ucapan kedalam tangisan. Menceritakan kepedihan hidup yang selama ini harus dijalaninya. Meminta tolong untuk membawanya keluar dari beban yang kini ditanggunya seorang diri. Semua itu ikut jatuh bersama butiran air mata yang jatuh menelusuri pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya terdiam. Saling menyelami keindahan bola mata mereka yang sangat kontras. Seperti siang dan malam. Tapi bukankah hal itu yang membuat mereka terlihat istimewa. Saling melengkapi kekurangan masing-masing.

"Aku pernah membayangkan."

Naruko mulai bersuara. Meskipun suaranya masih sedikit serak karena terlalu banyak menangis tapi dia tidak peduli. Bola sapphirenya berotasi keatas, membayangkan setiap kata yang akan dia sampaikan, sambil menduga bagaimana jika bayangannya menjadi kenyataan. Walaupun dia tahu, itu mustahil.

"Jika saja Naruto hidup dalam keluarga normal, dilimpahi kasih saying, dikelilingi teman-teman yang mendukungnya. Tentu jalan cerita kita akan berbeda, aku tidak akan pernah ada. Karena itu didasar hatiku yang terdalam aku bersyukur dengan kemalangan yang menimpa Naruto. Karena dengan begitu aku bisa ada disini. Menghirup nafas layaknya orang normal, walaupun kenyataannya aku dan Naruto harus berbagi tubuh yang sama."

Itachi masih mendengarkan. Tidak bermaksud menyela. Membiarkan cerita itu mengalir begitu saja. Mengamati setiap perubahan ekspresi yang terlihat jelas di wajah si pirang.

"Aku tidak pernah membenci Naruto. Walaupun dia sudah melimpahkan masalahnya padaku dan melarikan diri seperti pengecut. Tapi sekuat apapun aku berusaha, aku tidak bisa membencinya. Karena itulah aku bertekat untuk melindunginya. Membalas budi karena telah menciptakan aku dan mau membagi tubuhnya denganku."

Naruko terkekeh. Tapi disudut matanya Itachi bisa melihat ada butiran air mata yang akan jatuh kapan saja.

"Setelah ini aku akan menghilang. Tidak, aku hanya kembali menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Sejak awal aku adalah dia dan dia adalah aku. Tapi aku tetap merasa takut, bagaimana jika setelah ini aku akan dilupakan. Membayangkan Naruto yang bisa menjalani kehidupannya tanpaku membuat hatiku sakit."

Tangan Naruko bergerak menggenggam garis rahang Itachi. Menangkup wajahnya didalam kedua tangan kecilnya. Memandang Itachi tajam. Seolah sedang mengukir wajah Itachi didalam ingatannya.

"Tapi Naruto memiliki sekarang, jadi aku tidak akan merasa khawatir lagi. Aku titip Naruto padamu. Jangan biarkan dia menciptakan dirinya yang lain sepertiku untuk kedua kalinya."

Itachi mengangguk.

"Aku janji."

Naruko tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit, memperlihatkan lipatan dikedua sudut matanya.

"Aku mengantuk, bolehkah aku tidur sekarang?"

 _Tes_

Itachi merasakan air matanya jatuh tanpa peringatan. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir, tapi Itachi tetap memamerkan senyumannya dihadapan Naruko. Dan Itachi tahu, kalimat itulah kalimat terakhir yang didengarnya keluar dari bibir Naruko. Kalimat yang mengantarkannya kepada dirinya yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Next chapter adalah chapter terakhir Batas. So stay tune yak! Arigatou minna-san XD**


	10. Chapter 10 : PENGUMUMAN

Dear pembaca yang saya hormati, Dengan sangat berat hati saya umumkan bahwa cerita ini akan saya pindahkan ke Wattpad tapi mengambil tema AU dan dengan judul yang berbeda, yaitu If I were You. Saya berusaha meningkatkan keterampilan menulis saya dan mencoba merombak cerita ini untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi. Bagi yang berminat, silahkan kunjungi akun saya di wattpad : AphaNisa

Regard, Grandpagyu


End file.
